Cagalli
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: AU. Asuran and Cagalli broke up after two years, I suck at sum. READ AND GIVE ANY KIND OF REVIEW. It's a ShinnCagalli fic. Final Chapter is up YAY!. rated for lemon and such.
1. Chapter 1

Asuran and Cagalli have been together for the past two years, and today was their anniversary. The blonde beauty was waiting in her apartment for her boyfriend to arrive and celebrate their two years of love. What she didn't know that this day will be her last with him as a couple.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Before the story begins I'd like to state Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Milly, Dearka,Asuran are 20 , while Shinn is 18. College students. No coordinators, yep Naturals with natural life :P.

This is my first fan fic, hope you like it, I will continue with it if you want me to

Reviews are appreciated :D

Thank you.

Chapter one:

"Where is he? He sure is taking his time. He told me he'd be here by 1:00 o'clock" Said the frustrated Cagalli; she was wearing an olive green skirt with yellow sleeveless top.

Pacing up and down "What is the important thing he wanted to discuss? Ahh I hate waiting. I even wore a skirt for him,"

She picked up her cell phone and wanted to call him when the door bell rang. While she was heading to the door "Finally" she sighed.

Opened the door with a smile on her face to see her blue haired man who was wearing black pants and white shirt while holding his black jacket on his right. She kissed him "What took you so long, Asuran? Its 2:30 you know" she said while tapping her watch.

"I'm sorry Cagalli "while letting him in, he sat on the couch and gestured for her to sit next to him "I need to tell you something"

Cagalli walked to him" Don't worry we have plenty of time we can talk it over lunch, I made chicken curry the way you like it not too spicy" she said winking at him. Then she noticed the sad face he's wearing and he wasn't looking at her when he's talking.

"Asuran is there something wrong!"

Asuran held his hand out for her and she took and sat next to him. He began" Cagalli something has come up and I have to go back to England" sensing that he hasn't finished she was quiet and listened to him, he continued" and I'm afraid that I won't be coming back"

"W-what do you mean?" she replied more like a whisper and she felt her heart sink.

"My parents are in Debt for the Hawkes, a huge amount of money and they can't pay them back in the time they agreed on, in order to release my parents from the debt I have to marry one of their daughters" Asuran answered.

"What about me? What about us?" she said tears forming in her Amber eyes.

"You must understand Cagalli, I have to do this" he said while looking at her and cupping her cheek.

"Asuran…I…I don't want you to go…" tears falling down on her cheeks, she was sobbing" My fa...Father could help, he won't refuse I know….know that, y-you can pay him...back anytime" she finished

he looked at her while wiping her tears with his thumb; smiling at her" you know I can't do that…"

"Yes you can, please Asuran" she said

He answered her with a slight anger tone in his voice, removing his hand from her "I am telling you this so you would understand not pity my parents"

"I'm trying to help, Asuran" the shocked Cagalli said "I don't want US to be over"

"I love you Asuran, I love you too much" tears still falling

"I love you too Cagalli but I have to help my parents you have to understand"

"NO I Don't understand..." yelled the angered Blonde; they both were silent for a few moments. When Asuran spoke" I won't go for a week yet, I want us to be together even if it is for one time" blushing slightly (A/N: Yes, he's still a virgin and so is she)

She looked deep in his green emerald eyes and knew he was sincere but that was not the way she wanted it to be. She wanted to wait until they were married. After they have had the most beautiful and romantic wedding any two people in love would dream of having, however that dream seems now impossible.

"I'm sorry Asuran; though I know how much I want you still I refuse to be with you and then to be cast away. I love you but if you are determined on leaving I can't keep you and I don't want us to be hurt more than we are now" she said.

Asuran stood up, upset and surprisedat what she said "Very well, Cagalli then I shall be going now. Goodbye"

He walked to the door she followed him turn his head to see his face one last time. She hugged him and kissed him and found no reaction from him "Goodbye Asuran" looking away.

He left and slammed the door behind him. She fell on her knees crying.

Well what do you think? Good, Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and hope this chapter will answer your questions and mostly I hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Chapter Two

After Asuran leaving her in her apartment, Cagalli was a moment crying and another yelling angry and cursing Asuran. How could he do this to her? She could've helped but no he refused. After hours of weeping and screaming her throat felt sour, her eyes and cheeks were red. She was now hugging her knees on her couch, silent thinking about what happened.

_Thinking about it now I can't help feeling a little guilty, I was kind of harsh WHAT THE HELL it's his fault?_

_Is it really? Aaaaaah I don't like what I'm feeling._

_Shit I don't like the pain in my heart. I think he deserves better than this, he's been good to me. I shouldn't be selfish his parents only have him. We should talk, it's hard for me to let him go. I guess I have no choice. Damn it I wish I didn't love him this much, it hurts like hell. Why did it turn out this way?_

Picking her mother's picture from the table

"Mother I wish you were here right now" sighing she went to the kitchen._ I know I don't feel like eating but I'm sure tomorrow I'll be as hungry as a horse._ Smiling at her thought._ Good thing I can still smile._ She put the food in the fridge and cleaned up a bit.

She decided that she would call her brother and her two best friends tomorrow to tell them about her and Asuran, she went to her bed laid down and she began to remember all the beautiful moments she shared with him as tears began falling down, she went into deep slumber.

The next morning Cagalli woke up in her bed. She sat up reached for her phone and dialed Asuran's number.

"Hello" answered Asuran

When she heard his voice she remembered what happened _"Shit. Stupid habit, now what should I say?"_ (A/N: she's used to calling him first when she woke up)

"Cagalli are you there?"

"Umm Asuran…"_"well I want to see him, talk to him…"_ "Before you leave I'd like to see you" she waited for a response

"Sure. When and where?" in an indifferent voice

_"When did he become so cold?"_ she thought "Well the usual Café is today around 7 ok?" she asked

"I'm kind of busy today, preparing and all. How about tomorrow?" he said

"Ok see you tomorrow" with that she hung up.

At Asuran's

Sitting in his kitchen, having some coffee. He couldn't help but think of her.

_I'm sorry that I have to do this Cagalli but I hope you understand. I love you and always will_

_**Flashback**_

_"I can't believe it two years already and never a dull moment. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her" _**The phone rang interrupting his happy thoughts**

_**"Hello, Asuran Zala speaking"**_

**_"Asuran it's me" _said the other voice**

_**"Father, how nice of you to call me"** "Weird he rarely calls, something must be up"** "Is everything all right?" **_**Asuran asked concerned**

**_"Not really that is why I called" _nervous Patrick said**

_"Gee who would've thought that" The son thought_**. He waited for his father to continue.**

_**"You see son, you know that our company hasn't been doing very well the past three to four years and to keep it up I had to borrow huge amount of money"**_

_"This doesn't sound good at all"_

**_"The biggest mistake is that I only borrowed money from one person Chris Hawke, I'm sure you know him" _The Father said**

_"Who doesn't he's like one of the richest men alive, with multi national corporation"_

**_"Yeah, but what does this have to do with me" _He replied**

**_"As you know Asuran, I won't be able to pay him the money any time soon, and he agrees to release me from the debt if my son married one of his daughters and make a joint venture with his corporation" _Patrick said plainly**

**_"WHAT? Father but you know I already have someone I want to be with" _retorted the shocked Asuran **_"I can't believe he's doing this to me"_

**_"I have no one to go to but you my son, I know I've made a mistake but if you don't do this I will be sent to jail and you and your mother will lose everything"_ he said.**

**Key word: Mother. Patrick knew his son loves his mother deeply and he would hate to see her hurt. **_"What about Cagalli? I don't want to hurt her."_

**His father continued _"and this girl of yours if she really loves you, I'm sure she will understand"_**

**_"Very well father I will do as you say"_ he said sadly**

**_"I appreciate it son. Can you make it a week or so?"_ The father asked**

_**"Sure" the son said**_

**_"Call me and let me know"_ and that concluded their conversation.**

_"Cagalli…"_

**He stayed there still not believing that he had this conversation with his father, and resulted that he would leave Cagalli, his love. How was he going to break it to her, he was not sure. **

**He picked up the phone and called her**

**_"Hello Asuran, How was your day Handsome?" _Answered the happy Cagalli**

**_"Uh hi Cagalli, it was fine… Cagalli I…ah…um" _he said. She sensed that he was depressed about something**

_**"Asuran, Are you ok?"**_

_**"I need to talk to you about something"**_

_**"Well silly you can do that over lunch. Have you forgotten what today is?"**_

**_"No I didn't princess, ok I will see you around 1:00… bye"_**

_**"See ya"**_

**They hung up. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door still about an hour until he sees her, decided to go for a walk. Time passed Asuran didn't notice the time because of his deep thinking.**

(A/N: the rest you already know, Chapter one)

**End of flashback**

Asuran couldn't believe the way Cagalli had reacted when he told her and how she turned him down, however he couldn't also blame her. He didn't want things to end like this. He was still a little angry at some of the things she said about him casting her away _how could she even think that! Doesn't she know how much I love her?_

Phone ringing, he picked it up, it's Cagalli.

After the conversation he was surprised at how cold he was to her. _It's for the better._

Tell me how I did?

Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own it

Please read and review. Thank you.

Chapter 3

Cagalli couldn't help but burst into tears after the call with Asuran, hearing his voice brought back the pain. She decided to take a shower, entering the bathroom, after removed her clothes and got under the shower letting the water fell on her face to remove the tears that keep coming down. Now sobbing _Damn it why can't I stop?_ Banged her fist into the wall "Why?" she screamed.

After an hour or so the blonde emerged from the bathroom, somehow managed to stop crying, throwing onto her usual tank top and cargo pants.

_I need to talk to someone .Lacus, Milly._

Picking up the phone dialing Lacus's number the phone rang until it disconnected.

_Probably "busy with Kira"_ she laughed at her thought. _At least I got Milly._ Dialing Milly's number after few rings came a familiar male voice.

"Haww's residence" he said.

"Oh hey Dearka is Milly there?" asked Cagalli

"Hey Cagalli… Yeah hold on" Dearka replied

She waited _they must be busy or something. Well hello Cagalli, its summer vacation and couples do usually hang out together._

"Hi Cagalli" came the sweet voice of her best friend (one of'em)

"Hi" she said and there was silence _I can't tell her now and ruin her time with Dearka. I should call later when she's not busy. Shouldn't bother her with my problems._

"Cagalli something wrong?" Milly asked concerned

"No Milly, I just wanted to see when are you free so we could hang out together you know me you ,Lacus and the girls, it's been a while summer's almost ending we haven't spend time together" she answered

"Moo Cagalli you had me there for a sec. Umm well me and Dearka are going to some island for two days or so, I'm free after that" she said happily

_Good thing I didn't tell her_ "Yeah sure I'll be waiting" the blonde said

"Don't let me keep you, go and have fun"

"Bye Cagalli" Milly said "Bye Cags" Dearka added cheerfully before they hung up.

And there was a sound that startled the blonde. Again she heard it _Damn stupid stomach I'm hungry._ This time a loud noise came out of her "Shut up", deciding it was best to fill it. She went to her kitchen got milk and some cereal ate while watching the news.

At a café near by

Sitting at a table in the corner was Shinn. Sipping his coffee, the ruby eyed boy was thinking about a certain someone he met a while back.

**_Flashback _**(not Shinn's just a normal flashback)

**Shinn was invited by Kira to a small party, an engagement party. He told Shinn that this would be a good idea since he's new in here, and a good chance to meet people around here. Shinn met Kira during the registration with the course, Kira being the good natured man he is, helped Shinn. **

"**_Not many people would be there but it's a change and most of them if not all go to GSD U"_** **nudging Shinn** **_"Plus you'll get to meet some girls"_**

**Shinn Laughed** **_"Ok, I'll be there"._**

**Shinn followed Kira's instruction to this Dearka's house and now he was standing in front of the door.**

**_Ding Dong _**

**There wasn't much noise but Shinn could hear people chatting happily behind the door. Foot steps approaching and then heard a girl squeak _"It must be Asuran"_**

**The door opened revealing a blonde with a smile that could melt any man or so he thought, he didn't get to enjoy for the smile faded when her eyes laid on him. Disappointment. **_"Guess I'm not the one she's looking for" he thought_

**Cagalli thought it was Asuran when she ran to the door however he was not there, **_"not him"_

**She smiled at the boy.**

_"Pretty smile but not the same" _**Shinn thought.**

**She wanted to step closer, hold up her hands and introduce herself but…**

_**THUD**_

**She fell on him pinning him to the ground with her on top, her face buried in his chest **_"he smells nice"_ **she opened up her eyes WIDE at the thought. **

**She pushed herself, her hands now supporting her, tilted her head towards his.**

**Their eyes met. She wanted to get up but she couldn't she was lost, lost in his eyes.**

_"Ruby eyes…beautiful...never seen like them before"_** She said to herself and she saw in them sadness, loneliness. **

**As Shinn's eyes met the girl's, he was captivated by them. Fiery yet soft.**

**They would've lingered the way they were longer if it wasn't for an evil friend who interrupted them.**

**_"My my Cagalli cheating on Asuran are we?" _she smiled evilly.**

**Cagalli quickly got up and so did Shinn blushing deep red, she turned to face her brown haired friend and yelled _"MILLY!"_**

**She was standing next to the pink one_"Ara Cagalli_" Who was now eyeing Shinn in way Cagalli didn't like. _"Who can blame you he's way cuter that Asuran"_ she giggled**

_**"LACUS" yelled the blonde at her friend **"Stupid friends, note to self get to know Fellay and Abby better might come in handy one day"_

**She was still blushing turned to face the quiet boy. **

**He extended his hand to her _"Hi I'm Shinn Asuka"_**

**Shaking it_ "Cagalli Yula Athha" she pointed at her friends glaring daggers at them "That giggling maniac is Lacus Clyne and the …well Miriallia Haww the soon to be Bride…you can call her Milly"_**

**He nodded at them and congratulated Milly.**

**_"Let's get inside" _Lacus said. Upon entering, Kira spotted Shinn called out to him**

_**"Over here"**_

**Shinn smiled and nodded at the ladies _"excuse me"_ and walked toward Kira.**

**Fellay came over to the girls _"Who's the new hottie?" _eyeing Shinn's behind,**

**Cagalli felt a sting at the comment but said nothing** _"God Cagalli you only met him a minute ago and you're jealous..." _**she said to herself**

**_"That's Shinn Asuka don't know much about him though, Kira invited him"_ said Lacus.**

**A cell phone ringing interrupted whatever Cagalli was thinking about. She answered _"Asuran. Where are you!"_**

**_"Sorry Cagalli I won't make it"_ he said sadly**

**_"Not again, it's Dearka and Milly's day you have to come" _retorted the Blonde, her friends was watching her as her face turns into a frown**

_**"There some things that father need me to do it; I'll come over if I finish earlier. I'm really sorry princess"**_

_**"Don't you princess me" **_

_**"I'll make it up to you"**_

**_"Promise" _although not liking the idea of spending this beautiful evening without him, she knew she couldn't say anything that would change his mind.**

**_"I do" _he said relieved that she calmed down a bit**

_**"Well don't work too hard"** "yeah right like he wouldn't do that"**" take care"**_

**_"Will do, bye"_**

**With that the conversation ended, the upset Cagalli threw her phone at the sofa.**

**_"Not coming ha?"_ asked Fellay**

**_"Nope" _she replied disappointment clear in her voice**

**The girls changed the subject to cheer their friend, they chatted.**

**The small gathering for the next hour went by fine; laughter could be heard, dancing couple in the small hall. The first ones were the bride and groom to be.**

**Shinn was introduced around the guys. Every once in a while he would spare a glance over Cagalli not aware that there were another pair ocean blue eyes glaring at him for checking out the blonde. **

**Cagalli was standing by Shiho and Yzak; she just introduced them to each other. It's been a long time since she's seen him on date. She was with him for nearly four years. **(Yes oh yes she's his ex). **She cared about him a lot but now in a big brother way. While the three of them were talking she felt like someone was staring at her. Turned her head a bit and ruby met amber, she raised her eye brows questioningly at him, obviously Shinn didn't notice that she was now looking at him. She excused herself and went to him.**

**_"You know it's rude to stare"_ she smiled when she saw him blush **

_**"It's just that" **"damn it Shinn, don't embarrass yourself anymore"_**he thought**

_"Wai was that cute or not look at how's he's blushing…BAD girl think Asuran think Asuran Think cute cheeks want to pinch them…Snap out of it"_** she slapped herself mentally _"that what?" she said croaking an eye brow._**

**_"You're beautiful" _he sighed and what was next surprised him he felt a warm hand against his cheeks and **_pinch pinch_** she smiled sheepishly at him.**

**_"Sorry about that just couldn't help it" _she giggled at herself_. "guess it's punishment for staring… so you go GSD U?"_**

**He nodded with a smile _"I heard you're in computer software and engineering"_**

**He nodded again **_"What the hell is wrong with you can't you speak?"_** he yelled in his head**

**She looked at engaged couple _"don't they look cute?"_ again just a nodded**

**_"You're not much of a talker are you?" _she pouted**

**He lowered his lips to her ears and whispered _"you make me speechless"_ his hot breath tingled her skin and made butterflies in her stomach, now it was her turn to blush, He chuckled **

_**"What's funny?"**_

_**"You look cute when you blush"**_

_"Asuran…"_** he always said that to her after doing or saying something he knows would make her face a shade of crimson, her heart ached she missed him but he's not here with.**

**Shinn noticed how Cagalli was in deep thought about something and how her face changed from happy to sad.**

**_"Cagalli are you ok?"_ the raven haired asked**

**Just then Milly and Dearka joined them **

_**"It's nothing I just feel a bit dizzy and a slight headache"**_

_"Liar, you're missing that good for nothing Asuran, I swear if Dearka was the least bit like him he'd be yesterday"_** Milly thought to herself**

**Dearka put his hand on her shoulder_ "Do you need an aspirin or something?"_ asked her concerned.**

_**"No its ok I just need to get some rest… sorry guys I'm gonna have to leave"**_

_**"Sure wish you'd stay longer" said Milly**_

_**"I know I'm sorry"**_

**_"YZAK" _Dearka shouted over the music**

**_"WHAT!" _Yzak came over glaring his infamous glare at his best friend for interrupting his sweet chat with Shiho.**

**_"Could you take Cags Home? Since your apartment is closest to her"_**

**Yzak just ignored him _"Is everything alright?"_ his expressions soften when he looked at Cagalli.**

**Lacus joined them. _"Ara leaving already?"_ **

**_"Everything is fine"_ Cagalli sighed _"I'll take a cab or something… don't worry_ _about me " _then she approached the silver hair man and whispered_ "and you're just getting to know Shiho, I knew you'd like her" _she smiled at him**

**He smiled back when he was just about to tell her again that it's ok and he'll take her home, Shinn cut him _"I'll take you if you don't mind"_**

**_"I don't" _she turned to him**

**_"I don't trust you enough to take her" _Yzak glared at the younger male**

**_"Chill Yzak… Shinn where do you live?" _the tanned male asked**

**_"Akatsuki, Orb 05"_ he answered**

**_"Cool I live in the same street too"_ Cagalli said**

**_"Then it is settled Shinn will take Cagalli home" _added Milly.**

**Yzak scoffed grabbed Cagalli's wrist moved few steps from the bunch _"Come on Yzak, he doesn't seem like a bad guy besides" _as he let go of her wrist _"I'm a big girl, I know how to take care of myself, you're worse than Kira" _**

**He scoffed _"be careful"_**

**She kissed his cheek and said in a serious mocking _"Hai hai Onii-sama"_**

**He ruffled her hair _"Now that's a good girl" _he joked, they laughed**

**While Yzak and Cagalli were having their little talk Lacus and Milly turned back at Dearka and asked concernedly _"Are you sure he's over her?"_**

_**"Well I think so hasn't talked about her since she started going with Asuran"**_

_**"Guess maybe they're just used to each other"**_

**Shinn went to Cagalli "Shall we go?" he said earning him another glare from Yzak **_"I don't like him, the way he's looking at her"_

**They said their goodbye's to them and went out the door.**

**After ten minutes Nicole came to them "Where's Cagalli?...Kira wants her"**

**"She left a minute ago?" Lacus told him**

**"Nooo…"**

**"What!" everyone said in unison**

**"Asuran was calling her, he was going to tell her he's coming but she didn't answer so he called Kira" the green haired cutie informed (isn't he a cutie yay)**

**Lacus picked Cagalli's phone from the sofa "She forgot about it"**

**Yzak snatched the phone from Lacus's hand "Thank you Clyne I shall be returning it to her"**

**Kira smacked Yzak's head from behind "Easy on my Lacus, she's too delicate Monkey" and wrapped his arm around Lacus's waist protectively. Lacus couldn't help but giggle.**

**"Shut up Yamato" everyone laughed as the angry Yzak glared at Kira.**

**End of Flashback (**that was a long one)

Shinn lifted his head as he heard the familiar voice in the quiet Café.

End of chapter 3.

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with college and registration and school started last Sunday, hope you liked the chapter.

I know it doesn't make sense at time, but as the Undead say in Warcraft reign of chaos and frozen throne "All shall be revealed" lol. And the story is definitely Shinn/Cagalli

I'm still mad at Asuran. And it's rated M for future chapters.

Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two sisters, favorite cousin(noriko) and my friend(adry) who are my best friends, thank you guys for everything you guys are the best.

For all who reviewed thank you guys very much.

Disclaimer; honestly what do you think?

Please read and review, you guys are what keep me going.

Chapter 4

It was in the afternoon when Cagalli entered the Café she went to the counter and ordered her cappuccino while she was waiting Shinn approached her.

Shinn lifted his face up from the familiar voice that cut his thoughts, his eyes laid on the person that plagued his mind a lot lately _I still don't get it, Why her that my mind drift to? Love at first sight?_ All he knows is that he wants to listen to her sweet voice again, he only met her once before but felt like he knew her for always. He decided to say hello, he got up and walked toward her.

"Hey Cagalli" Shinn greeted

She turned her head to have her eyes meet the greeting person "Oh Shinn" she smiled weakly.

_Shit what hit her she looks a mess _he thought "Cagalli are you ok?" he asked her worried

She didn't know that her eyes were swollen red, and her cheeks matched. When she heard his questions again she felt the pain again. Thousands needles in her heart, she still doesn't want to believe. She was gazing at the floor sad, depressed.

When he saw her silent he put his hand on her shoulder "Cagalli…" he started but was cut off by the made behind the counter "Your order is ready"

Cagalli took her wallet out of her pocket and placed the money on the counter and mumbled with a low voice "Thanks". She took her drink and looked at Shinn "I'm ok Shinn, thanks for asking" She walked when his hand left her shoulder it felt cold. She remembered Asuran's warm embraces how she loved them, still love them. _But where are you now?_ She said mockingly to herself.

Shinn stood there and looked at her walking away figure. She settled at a table the opposite corner of Shinn's. Shinn frowned then decided he would join her even if she didn't ask. He went back to his table took his drink and walked to her and sat opposite of her. "Mind if I join you?" he smiled at her.

She was surprised when she saw him sit in front of her, she wanted to be left alone now she couldn't refuse his smiling innocent cute _Stop it_ "Sure" was her reply.

"I know it's not in my place to ask but what's wrong?" he asked her. She was not the same person that was at the party she was more lively; right now she looks like shit.

"Nothing is wrong, besides I don't feel like talking now" she said and took a sip of her drink. True she liked his presence but she wasn't ready to talk to him like he knew her all too well.

_I think it's better not to push it. _"What about our date?" he asked bluntly

At the word "date" Cagalli almost spit her cappuccino on herself and him. "What?" almost yelling, almost. Thankfully there weren't many people in the Café.

He chuckled at her reaction _finally she loosens up _"Remember when I drove you from Dearka's you promised me you would show me around the city when you found out that I am new here" he stated

**Flashback**

**The drive to her home was mostly silent when they reached Akatsuki, Orb 05 she pointed to where her building is _"That's the one with the big weird gate"_ she told him.**

**_"And that's my house"_ he pointed at a paige house across the street from her apartment building. **

**He parked in front of her building _"So you've grown up here?"_ she asked**

**_"No I just moved, this house belongs to my family. I'm here to study, GSD" _he told her**

**_"Well, it's good to have your family around" _she smiled and continued _"I don't know what I would do if I didn't know that Kira and my friends are near me"_ she then noticed his face, he seemed distant.**

**She waved her hands _"Shinn, what's the matter?"_ **

**_"I live alone"_ he looked into her eyes _"My family's dead"_ then his head lowered again. He began to remember the horrible day he lost his family.**

**Cagalli didn't like the face that he's wearing she unbuckled herself from the seatbelt stood on her knees and hugged his head _"It's ok…you're not alone"_ she knows how hard and painful it is to lose loved ones she and her brother lost their mother.**

**He was surprised at her action he blushed when her realized where his head was, in her chest. She blushed too when it dawned on her she sat again in her seat, their cheeks tomato red.**

**_"Thanks…" _he whispered**

**_"Since your new here and all how about I take you out sometimes, you know show you around" _she said smiling warmly at him **

**_"I don't want to trouble you or…"_ **

**She interrupted him _"What trouble is it? We're friends right?"_**

**He looked at her how could he say no to anything that angelic face wanted. He yelled at himself mentally when he realized he liked her warmth and her smell, how he wanted her to hold him again**_here she is telling she's your friend and all you could do is think perverted thoughts_.

_**"Yes we are" **though I hope we could become more than that, What if she already has someone?_** Before he could stop himself from asking his mouth blurted out the words _"Cagalli…umm are you seeing anyone?"_ **

**The blonde was surprised at his question she raised her brows she wanted to speak _"Forget it, it's sudden I guess I don't know what got over me"_ he said.**

**She giggled at him_ "Actually I've been with someone for nearly two years no"_ she sighed as she looked out the window _"Well I better get going and don't forget about our date" _she told him**

**_"Good night"_ with that she got out of the car and entered the building**

**End of flashback **

She regained her composure and said "Right, sorry I forgot about it, I've been kind of busy lately however I still hold my promise" then she blushed as she remembered how she held him that night he looked so cute and vulnerable. She smiled, it was a real smile for a second she forgot about a certain blue haired person.

"Good for a moment there I thought you forgot all about me" he made a cute pouty face.

"Never" was her sincere reply with a slight giggle at his cute face

He looked at his watch "I have to go now" he took out a pen and reached for a Kleenex and wrote down his number "This my number call me when ever your free" he grinned then added a "See ya" before he left her.

She folded the tissue and put it in her pocket. She continued to sip her drink as her mind again drifted to Asuran._ The wind blows as it pleases._

She lost track of time, as her thoughts of the memories she shared with Asuran kept attacking her. It was overwhelming; she didn't know that this summer would be her last with him; tears began forming in her Amber eyes. _I thought everything was perfect between us, I thought what we had would last forever._

She remembered how painful it was when she saw Yzak cheating on her in the gym at school 3 years ago. It hurt like a bitch. She didn't believe how he could have done this to her, he told her he adored her but there she was seeing him in the arms of another girl.

However the truth was revealed soon after when her friend Milly came looking for her. She told her that the girl tricked Yzak, sent him a message that Cagalli was waiting for him at gym, at the same time sent Cagalli one that said Yzak is waiting for her. She forced herself on the white-haired male and Cagalli just had a perfect timing and walked in on them when they're lips was stick to each other

Conille, the girl that was the cause of ending their relationship, had a crush on Yzak, more like obsessed she hated how close Yzak and Cagalli were and how much in love they appeared to be. She came up with a plan so that she would have Yzak to herself and shatter Cagalli's heart. Two birds with one stone.

Milly explained everything to Cagalli, then she and Yzak had a heart to heart talk, he apologized to her told her he still loved her but to his dismay Cagalli told him that she can't be with him, she fully understands what happen but she thought it's best to spend sometime away from each other. He didn't understand why she made that decision but he didn't want to lose her, even if she was just a friend he would learn to live by it, that's the least he could do after what she been through.

But this time the reason Asuran is leaving is completely different, she has no choice but to accept. She tried to help but he refused and saw it as pity. _What's wrong with him can't he see I'm trying to keep us together_. The pain was unbearable; her tears began flowing down her cheeks she can't hold it any longer she started to sob not caring if anyone is watching her._ I love you; please don't leave me_ she said as if talking to Asuran. She was sobbing hard now.

Shinn again entered the Café when he spotted the Blonde at the same spot, he can hear her sobs, it ripped his heart seeing her the way she was, and he went to her sat next to her "Cagalli…what's wrong?" he put his arm over her shoulders.

She wiped her tears pushed him away and got up, taking a few steps toward the door_ don't come near me,_ she hated the fact that she liked his touch, a hand grabbed her wrist she stopped "Cagalli…"

"Can't you see I want to be left alone" she glared at him.

He released her and watched again her walking away figure. He stood there cursing himself that he shouldn't have bothered her and cursing himself that he couldn't comfort her. Who was he anyway to her? _No one I guess_.

Cagalli walked out of the Café; turned left she kept walking down the street her vision was blurred because of the tears that didn't stop coming out of her. _Shit_ as she reached the corner of the street she fell on her knees crying hard, hugging herself. "Damn it" she screamed.

Shinn felt a tap on his shoulder he turned to see who it was. An old man "excuse me young lad, are you a friend of the young lady that left earlier?"

Shinn nodded. "Well then you better return this to her" he gave a wallet to Shinn which he saw earlier with Cagalli "And tell her to be careful next time"

Shinn thanked him and went to follow Cagalli. Only to see a man he met at the party kneeling down beside her.

Her scream was caught by the ears of people walking by, but there was a particular pair of ears that recognized the voice, across from her stood a man clad in jeans and a simple white t-shirt. He ran over to her when his blue eyes laid on her fallen figure.

He knelt down beside her and held her "Shhh shhh Cagalli, calm down" the familiar voice told her. _Calm her now ask questions later._

She stiffened at first when she felt strong arms wrap around her but she soon relaxed when she recognized the sent and the voice, she raised her swollen filled with tears eyes "Yzak" she said before throwing herself at him.

She was relieved to see him if it was even possible she cried and sobbed harder than before.

They were on the ground. One arm still holding her as one hand caressed her back to calm her. Luckily not many people were around them but to those unfortunate who looked at the pair whether shockingly or disapprovingly they had to meet Yzak's cold angry glare, they all walked away when they met his eyes, some stumbling, some shivering from fear.

"Cagalli" he called to her as he tried to get up without letting go of her.

Somehow he managed to stand up with her "Come I'll take you home" he told her.

"He is leaving me" she managed to say between sobs

Yzak frowned, cursed mentally the green eyed alien. He didn't want to increase Cagalli's pain by cursing him aloud, besides all he wanted is to soothe her pain. _She must be going through hell now; I've never seen her like this before_.

"Let's get you home now ok?" he said to her softly. She nodded as they made their way to her apartment.

Shinn couldn't help but glare at them and felt a bang of jealousy _it's him again_ He hated him even more now that he was able to be with her, that she would open up to _him._ His hand fisted on her wallet.

End of chapter 4

Another chapter done, Thank Allah. Oh I forgot Happy Ramadan everyone, I can't wait for Tuesday, anyways I might not be able to update soon but hopefully I will Inshallah.

Please tell me what you think, I welcome any I repeat ANY kind of review. Thank you for reading.

Oh for you guys who don't know what Ramadan is, well it's the ninth month of the moon year, it's a holy moth to Muslims. Again thanks for taking the time to read my story. Jan e.


	5. Chapter 5

I love you! Yeah you, all who read and review thank you, I hope you like this chapter. Bit boring though, just thought I might warn you.

Please Read and Review

Disclaimer: the correct answer is yes you the one with the black shirt, yep I own nothing!

Chapter 5

Cagalli and Yzak made it back to her home, as they walked into the empty dark apartment, he let go of Cagalli and turned on the lights. She made it to the couch and sat on it cross legged, he came up to her and sat copying and facing her, he was relieved that she stopped crying on their way but her face was beat red and swollen.

She sniffed, he grabbed a tissue and put it to her nose "Blow" he told her softly

She blew and then burst out laughing "Yzak I'm not a kid anymore" then her laughter became bitter and silence greeted them again. He didn't say or do anything else, he waited for her to start. But as we all know our sexy Yzak (A/N: sorry couldn't help it, he's just too hot anyway back to the story) he grew impatient after 2 minutes she was staring at her legs.

"Cagalli…tell me what happened?" he asked

Then the blonde told him what had happened between her and Asuran, she then asked him

"Was it wrong of me to suggest my father's help, I mean I told him that his father could pay him back I didn't say he'd give it freely" she looked into his eyes waiting for an answer and then it came

"I can tell you that I think it's wrong for him to leave you for that reason however I think I understand why he refuses, Zala hates to be a burden to anybody…" she interrupted him

"He won't be and he can pay it back anytime…"

"Cagalli…" he put a strand of hair behind her ear and continued "He's a proud man, but I can also understand what you're trying to do"

And then from all the moments that could happen it happened now…

A large growl can be heard from the mid section of Cagalli she hugged her stomach, cheeks slightly tainted

Yzak chuckled "By the sound of it you forgot to feed the beast…" he said it trying to lighten the mood

"YZAK!" She yelled at him embarrassed

"Come on it's not like it's the first time besides it's you who named it Beast" he chuckled, She huffed and turned her head away from him _at least she's not crying_

They were cut off by the sound of Yzak's cell phone "Hello"

"Oh Shiho…Sorry I'm kind of busy…Sure…Yeah…Ok I'll call you tomorrow" he closed his phone

"I'm guessing things are going good between you too" as she placed her hands on his knees and shook them, a slight pink could be found on his cheeks _Aha I knew it_

She smirked at him, the kind of smirk I knew you'd like her then it hit her _What of she wanted to spend some time with him? He refused because of me…_"Yzak you don't have to stay, you should go to her"

"No its ok I can't leave you alone now"

"Who said I'm alone" she retorted "When I have a friend like you" she smiled at him

He wanted to tell her he is staying "I won't take no for an answer" She got up from the couch took hold of both his hands and dragged him.

"Come on Yzak, I can't let a good girl slip away from you"

"But Cagalli" She glared at him. He knows no matter what he couldn't make her change her mind "Alright fine but first do you anything to eat?"

"Yes, I got some curry in the fridge don't worry about me" she said

"I'll go, call me if you need anything or even if you don't ok?" he told her

"And another thing" he continued "Promise me"

She raised her brows in question "What?"

"You won't cry" he said softly to her as he smiled down at her small figure, caressing her cheek.

She smiled back at him and looked directly in his blue eyes and whispered "I promise"

They hugged "Eat well, wash up and sleep tight"

"Hai Onii-sama" she replied

He kissed her cheek "You know Kira hates me because of that"

"Part of why I call you Onii-sama is to bug Kira and the other is because I truly love you as if you're my brother…Now off you go before she changes her mind"

"Good night" with that he departed.

She did as Yzak told her, went to the kitchen heated her meal, ate it while watching one of her Favorite shows "InuYasha", in between her mind drifted to and fro from Asuran

Back to Shinn, He followed them but kept his distance not that he was _Spying_ or anything, it's just because it's the same way to his house. He didn't like the way he was feeling when he saw _him_ hold her, it irritates him and at the same time bothering him never had he felt this way toward a girl he just met before. He liked and hated the feeling at the same time. He got into his house still clutching Cagalli's wallet, He entered his bedroom throw it on the bed got undressed and went to take a shower after the long day, he spent it with Rey and a bunch of guys, they hanged out, did things that guys do, they were cool.

Finished the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, walked to his bed and sat on it, another towel hung at his shoulders. He picked the wallet and eyed it should he open it? It's not of his business, but still he wanted to know what Kind of a person Cagalli is? Most importantly he wanted to know if there were pictures inside and if there were who would it belong to?

Curiosity getting the best of him, he opened her wallet with a little guilt. There were pictures indeed, quite few. _She must really treasure her memories_ first were of a young Cagalli beside her what looked to be a young Kira behind them two adult couple, he guessed their parents. They looked like a happy family, then he remembered his family,

That damned day that he lost them, he was waiting for them the school soccer field, angry with them that they didn't show up. His match was over, his team won the tournament, but where were his parents? No where. He went home that day mad at them but when he arrived he was surprised to see his aunt waiting for him instead of his parents, he got confused to see her began crying as he walked in on her, she got up and ran toward him, engulfed him in a motherly hug that was saying she's sorry.

Sorry! About what? Then the wretched news were delivered to him by her lips as she was sobbing, he couldn't believe it, they were driving to come see him but unfortunately they got in a car accident that got them killed. And here he was angry that they didn't come, he felt guilt for blaming them for something they didn't do, and tears ran down the 14 year old raven haired boy. _I'm sorry I didn't know_. His aunt told him through the years to never blame himself, he didn't know.

He tried to brush away the sad memories he made a promise to his parents and his younger sister Mayu that he would live his life for them, his aunt told him that they'd be happier that way, they'd hate to see him waste his life, he made a promise on their grave stones and he intends to keep it.

He wiped away a single tear that left his ruby eye, and looked at the next picture,

Still a younger Cagalli but a bit older around 8, they were in a play ground She was holding a young boy who seemed like Dearka in a death grip, another girl tugging at her shirt and at the back a smirking young Yzak.

Third picture was what appeared to be Cagalli in her teens trying to break what seemed like a fight between Yzak and Kira, Lacus standing there with her "Ara" face. Shinn couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Fourth picture, Cagalli (current) smiling happily in the arms of a blue-haired man, they looked very happy together. _Who is he?_ He remembered a few times where he seen him comes out and go in Cagalli's building. Not that he was spying or anything God forbid. It just happens that he was looking that way. That was it, he put the pictures back. He decided that he would return the wallet now, he glanced at the clock 8:30 there's still time. Got dressed, out and walked straight to her building, He didn't know which one Cagalli's apartment was, but he knew she was on the third floor, took the elevator, pressed the "3" button, got out luckily there were only two doors in that floor, Sting Oakley written on one of the doors. He walked to the other one and rang the bell.

Cagalli had just finished dinner; she wondered who might it me _Yzak? _She got up and put her plate on the table, opened the door

"Shinn…" surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you…" then he noticed an orange-red spot at the corner of Cagalli's mouth _Cute_ he blushed "I'm just here to return your wallet" he took the walled out of his pocket and handed it to her "You forgot it at the Café…See ya"

He turned his back "Wait…Thanks, why don't you come in?" _shit shit shit shit did I just invite him in? well it's better than spending the evening alone…but still what if he's some psycho or something? Damn I think Yzak and Kira are rubbing off on me how can a hot guy like him be something bad…shit shit shit shit BAD Cagalli, not supposed to think that way_

Shinn watched with amusementthe battle that the blonde was having with herself, he wasn't sure about what though. He stood there watching her.

Cagalli realized it and blushed "Sorry, come on in" she said

He nodded "Thanks" he was glad to be invited in by her and there no chance in hell that he would say NO.

She closed the door, he stood in front of her facing her, her back to the door, he approached her, his hand went up to her face as he leaned towards her _What the fuck_

And then felt his thumb wiping at the corner of her lips

"You got something there" he whispered as he wiped.

She gasped "Shit, I'm sorry, excuse me" and she walked to the table removed her plate.

Disappeared a while, and then came back with two sodas, found him standing beside her mother's picture "You're mother" she nodded "She's beautiful" he said

"Thanks…here" as she handed him the soda

He sat on an arm chair while she was back sitting in her same spot. She looked at her wallet, opened it, she wanted to show him the other picture, then she smirked and looked at him.

_What's she smirking about? Damn did she find out that I opened it?_

"So what do you think of the pictures?" she asked him

"How did you know?" shocked

"Well Einstein, I put my pictures in an order that's why I know"

His gaze fell to the floor that all of sudden held a lot of interest to him,

"It's ok I don't mind I was just going to show it to you…" she patted on the space next to her "Come here"

She doesn't understand it, she just feel like she can trust him, she wanted to share some things with him. She liked him that she was sure of it but why she didn't know.

He got up and sat next to her, feeling the warmth of her body was nice. She leaned her back into the couch and he did too "See this" the family picture "This was taken before my mom fell ill, she died a year after, she was a very caring person, loved everyone, especially her family"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered

She shook her head "No it's ok, I know she's happy wherever she is and I'm sure she's looking out for me" she smiled at him then noticed how close their faces were and she could feel his breath as he could feel hers. She turned he head back to the pictures and held the Dearka death grip one

"He deserved that one" she laughed "He was my first friend, beside Kira, he said something to Milly that upset her and then I almost choked him to death, if it wasn't for Milly he'd probably be dead, Yzak was still new around us but we accepted him, then we grew to like him, he sure is something" she smiled at the memories

"Good memories ha?" he sighed as he remembered his family and old friends

"Mhmm…and This one here" she pointed at the Kira, Yzak Fight "When my beloved twin brother found out that I'm dating his so called "Enemy" but luckily I was there" She laughed remembering the day.

"You dated him?" he asked curious

"My first love, we were together for four years" _I don't know why I'm telling him this, but it sure feels good having him with me_

"Then a misunderstanding happened and it lead to our end" she told him "But still I love him" he grimaced at this "More like a brother though" he felt relieved _what the hell is wrong with me_ he yelled in his head.

She then held the last picture Asuran Zala, in his arms how happy she looked with him. She sighed, a heavy sigh, she could feel her emotions stir up again, the pain _I made a promise to Yzak_ "This is Asuran, I'm not sure you met him"

"I didn't" he said "Who is he?"

"My boyfriend, ex-boyfriend I mean…" she stopped

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't feel like it" _he must be the reason why she was in that state earlier, I'm glad the white-haired freak calmed her_

"Thank you, sorry" she said it in almost a whisper

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything" he replied

She smiled, then heard a faint sound of Bleach Opening theme looked up at the T.V

"I love Bleach" she told him.

"Yeah it's cool"

She picked up the remote raise the volume up a bit and sunk back next to Shinn "Wanna watch it with me?" she grinned

"Sure" he smiled

She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged her knees, surprised but pleased he relaxed a bit…They watched it together, sometime during it they both fell a sleep, Shinn with one arm around Cagalli.

End of Chapter 5

Waaai, another chapter done, I know it's not much I just wanted Shinn and Cagalli to get to know each other a little, hope it was to your liking. I'm sorry if it's a bit bored.

Thank you for reading and please review, you guys don't know what reviews do to me, I'm not lying when I say they make my day.

For all those who reviewed thank you guys so much bows

Yzak and Cagalli do look cute, Shinn and Cagalli too, I have something in my mind for Yzak and Cagalli, it might be a One-shot or not, no one knows only time will tell.

I'm not sure about when I will be updating next, exams are approaching, college is so hard, sorry and thanks again for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone

Here's another chapter, first I would like to thank my reviewers

Shygurlie, Cagalli Yula Athha, AsuCaga4Eva, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, khadz-animelover, IYGU, FreedomValentine, Mr. Ryo Akiyama, Apple, Dark Saviour 1st, acfan, shells

And a **Special Thanks to my faithful reviewers **

, **gseedlover**, **xoxoanimeluber**, **MXCrocks**, **The Angels' Princess**,

**This chapter is dedicated to you**

I sure hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story.

Diclaimer; Don't own GS/D

Oh yeah WARNING there might be slight lime or fluff or whatever you call it, just thought I might tell you

Here you go

Chapter 6

Cagalli was lying on bed, naked, sweaty, from the heat of the arousal. Another body naked on top of hers. Touching, kissing, nipping at her skin, making her feel something she never felt before. She was being tortured; sweet pleasurable torture but she wanted more. She was looking at the person but his face was a blur but she feels his breath, his touch was making her hungry for more, his kisses sweet. _Who is he? Asuran?_ She felt him kissing his way up to her lips and then he kissed her heatedly, he looked up she can feel him between her legs, how she wanted to be one with him

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her half begging her not to say no and she wasn't going to refuse but that's when she saw him Shinn.

Her eyes shot wide open, she was now in her living room TV still on. _Oh my God I can't believe it; thank goodness it was just a dream._ She then felt it, an arm was around her waist her eyes grew in surprise and fear but then she calmed down as she remembered Shinn was with her, she slept sometime during watching the TV. Obviously he did too. She then smiled; she liked the warmth of his body against her back, around her waist. She felt safe; nothing bad is going to happen to her while she was in his arms. His breath was teasing her neck, she wanted to giggle but she held it, she knew he was sleeping and didn't want to disturb him besides she didn't want him to let go yet. She smiled evilly and then blushed at her hentai thoughts. She could tell the sun hasn't risen completely yet.

Few moments later she felt Shinn stir behind her, groaning he stretched his legs still clinging to her body when then he stiffened. _How the hell did I end up this way...Not that I'm complaining but still she's gonna think like I'm some perverted_ his thoughts were cut when he felt her hand hold his

"Are you awake?" she asked _now that was a stupid thing to say, of course he's awake_

"Hmm" was his reply while nodding, she then giggled because his nose tingled her neck. She sat up; she could swear she heard a small whimper. Her back to him, holding his hand she turned her head and looked down at his face and smiled "Good morning"

He sat up too beside her _Damn how right she felt in his arms_ he thought to himself before saying "Good morning, how was your sleep?" he grinned

"Couldn't be any better" she said to him. He blushed at how close they were and she blushed like crazy too especially when she remembered her little dream. She stood up, yawning, stretching herself._ God how beautiful she looks_ he sighed. She looked at the clock 6:00 o'clock. An idea hit her, she again looked at him "Up for an Arabian breakfast?" she asked him.

"Never had it before, but why not?" he said.

"Great give me 20 twenty minutes to get ready" she told him

"Ok, I should too, I'll meet you down then" she nodded and he left for his house.

She got cleaned up, went to her closet, took out a dress. True Cagalli hated wearing them most of the time but there times when she felt like wearing them for instance today was one of those times, she felt somewhat happy. Her heart felt sudden pain when she remembered Asuran. She loves him, but later today she's going to meet him and she must let him, she doesn't want to, it's so hard. She shook the thoughts out of her mind she will deal with it when the time comes for now she'll enjoy breakfast with Shinn. She put on her dress, applied a little gloss and headed downstairs.

At the stairs building there was Shinn, in a pair of jeans and a red half sleeve T-shirt, his face down. She walked to him "Hey, hope I'm not late"

He looked up. Speechless he was, his mouth fell at the sight of his angel. _Whoa where did that come from?_ She was in light pink spaghetti straps dress that hugged her waist, and then flowed down to her knees. With the sun shinning off her, she looked radiant.

She was fidgeting from the way he was looking. _Does he like it or what? Why do I even care?_

"You look lovely" he broke the silence

"Thank you" she smiled "You don't look bad yourself" she winked playfully

"Shall we?" he held his arm for her, she took it. "We need to take the car, about half an hour drive"

"Yours or mine?" he asked

"Do you have your keys" as they walked down the stairs

"Nope"

"Mine then but your driving" she grinned, they reached her car in the parking lot, she took out the key from her small white bag that hung on her, Shinn took it. Opening the door for her. She smiled as she sat in the passenger seat, he jogged over to the other side, started the car. Cagalli told him where to go, "Since it's near Kira's do you mind if we dropped by it after breakfast?" she said

"I don't mind…"

"So how do you like it here, I mean living?" she started as he drove

"Well at first it felt lonely; I've always been with aunty Talia and her husband but then I met Kira he invited me to the party and I met you" he smiled while watching the road "and the others"

"So you're aunt took care of you?" he nodded

"Umm I know it's not in my place but when did you lose your parents?" she asked curiosity getting the best of her

There was silence, he opened his mouth but hesitated. She noticed it "You don't have to tell me, it's ok. I'm sorry" she said

"I…I was 14" he began. Cagalli's lips were in "O" shape

He told her the story and then added "I blamed myself, I lost my parents and my little sister and all I cared about is a STUPID MATCH" Cagalli put her hands on his forearm and squeezed it, she wanted to say something. He continued "I'm grateful that I had aunty without her I don't know what would've happened to me"

"When my mom was ill, she told us that she wouldn't be here long" she told him "I got mad at her not understanding what she said, all Kira would do is cry, I cried but I was yelling at her too "Don't leave us mommy we need you" I said to her" she sighed

Shinn looked at her for a second she was looking out the window and turned his gaze back at the road. He was surprised but glad that she was telling him this; of course it hurt him to have her think of painful memories.

"She told me "I'll always be with you, even if I die I'll be watching both of you always, so be good to you father, and make me happy""

The blonde smiled a tear left her eye "She was happy til her last breath, she kept smiling and enjoyed every moment with us" she then laughed "I would never trade any moment I had with her, she was…is the best mother to me"

She turned to look at Shinn "I'm sure your family is happy where they are, because you are a very sweet and kind, I don't know much about you but I can tell you have a good heart, so keep on making them proud" she finished

"Thank you, I will" he was blushing

"So tell me what kind of hobbies you like?"…They continued talking about thing, colors, hobbies…ect

Until they arrived at the Halabi Restaurant "I didn't know that there would be anything open at this time of day" he said

"Well not many restaurants or shops are but this one is different I guess"

They took a table they were the only customers except for an old couple who looked at them and smiled. Since Shinn doesn't really know what to order in this place Cagalli did the ordering.

"I hope you'll like the food here, it's…" they were interrupted by one of her friends "Cagalli!" she yelled happily

They looked up to see none other than Lacus, coming towards them with Kira, "Lacus, Kira would you like to join us" Cagalli asked, that's when they noticed Shinn, from afar they thought it was Asuran. "Good morning Shinn-kun" "Hey Shinn" Lacus and Kira greeted

"Hey" he smiled at them _Did they have to show up?_ He wanted to be with Cagalli alone.

"God Cagalli is it the end of the world?" Kira chuckled noticing the dress she wore

She glared "If you don't shut up it would be the end of yours, oh and glad to see you two off each other" she said remembering calling Lacus.

"Kira that's not a nice thing to say…" when she registered what Cagalli said Kira and Lacus was blushing like crazy "Ca-cagalli…that…umm…I can't believe you said that" the shocked Lacus said. Cagalli smirked at them. She was right, Shinn was blushing at the comment.

The dumb Kira said "How did you know? Did you have a bug planted in my apartment?"

Cagalli laughed at her brother's stupidity "Baka, I called Lacus, she didn't answer and didn't return my call and the only reason would be you, you should control your hormones you know"

Lacus tried to change the subject and the four of them chatted happily, breakfast was delicious, the Humus, black beans and Shakshoka were yummy as always to them except for Shinn whose eyes became watery when he tried the scrambled eggs with tomatoes (Shakshoka).

The three of them laughed at his reaction "Oh I didn't tell you it has chili in it, see those green things" She pointed at the scrambled eggs "Yup that's it" they finished their meal, Kira paid for it.

When Shinn tried to protest "Hey what are brothers for beside it's his punishment for that comment earlier" the blonde grinned

They decided to walk to Kira's, they left the car in the custody of the restaurant owner "Thank you. I'll come by for it later" Cagalli told him, she was friends with him.

They walked through the park Kira and Cagalli in front, Lacus and Shinn followed. _I guess Asuran didn't tell him anything_, _don't ask about Asuran, please don't_ Cagalli was thinking when Kira asked her "How come your not with Asuran?"

Cagalli for no reason felt anger "Well he's your best friend didn't he say anything to you?" She snapped at him

"Huh!" was Kira's reply

_Uh oh so nobody knows then_ Shinn was thinking

_Something wrong must have happened _Lacus thought

"Right of course he didn't tell you, he's leaving me" she said bitterly

"What?" he asked confused

"That's why I called Lacus I wanted to talk to somebody, I'm grateful Yzak found me yesterday I don't know what I would do if he…" she hissed

"So you told Yzak, Cagalli I'm your brother you should've told me, it's always Yzak" it was Kira's turn to get angry

"Well if my stupid brother wasn't so busy I would've" she yelled

Lacus took hold of Shinn's hand and walked away from the twin to nearest bench "We should leave them alone" Shinn nodded

"I was alone, I was devastated when he told me the news and here" tears could be seen in here eyes, she sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand "And here…you…" tears began falling "Damn it Kira I promised I wouldn't cry"

Kira didn't want to see her like that, his face soften and he approached her and hugged her, her face buried in his chest she began sobbing "I'm sorry Cagalli I wasn't there, I didn't know" as her caressed her back her hand were fisted on his shirt, she cried _I'm sorry Yzak I tried my best_

"Cagalli…can you tell me what happened?" he asked her

She nodded in his arms "Take your time" he told her,

A man from behind Kira said to them "It's early for this kind of stuff, would you too get A ROOM" he yelled joking

But neither Kira nor Cagalli hinted the sarcastic or the familiar voice, Lacus smiled at the man knowingly, Shinn glared _the nerve of some people_

Cagalli's eyes twitched at the comment _Why that little_

She pushed Kira and launched herself at him "You sick pervert that's my brother" she began yelling and Kira took hold of her waist "Calm down Cagalli"

Then they both took a look at that man _Huh? Red and yellow T-shirt with a matching hat and those weird navy sunglasses it's…_they were both thinking the same thing

And from that foul mood Cagalli was in she turned a 180 degree.

"Andy-ojisan" they both said in unison, and the happy look that was on their face was the same that a five year old kid would have upon seeing his favorite uncle. They ran toward him and hugged him hard "It's been a while kiddos but at this rate I'll be dead in few seconds" they let go of him; however each of them was holding one of Andrew's hands.

Shinn confused _someone they know? Ojisan? Probably family_ He smiled when he saw Cagalli's innocent happy face, her eyes sparkly like a child.

"That's Andrew-san, he's like the uncle they never had" Lacus informed Shinn

"Oh"

"So what did you bring us?" the blonde asked childishly while tugging at his hand

"Yeah, what is it this time?" Kira did the same

Whenever they saw him after a long time he'd bring them something, not importantly expensive, hell a candy would've been sufficient to them

"Aren't I enough?" he said proudly

They pouted "So you brought nothing this time" Kira said

"Aren't you guys old for these kind of things?" the older male scratched his head.

Cagalli eyed Andrew in a weird way that Shinn didn't understand "Here we go again" Lacus told him

"What?" The raven haired asked

"Just watch and you'll see" she answered him

Andrew took his sunglasses off and stared at Cagalli "Were you crying?" he asked concerned

"Don't try and change the subject" she told him

"It begins" Kira added childishly

"Chili sauce" the blonde started

"Yoghurt sauce" the tanned older male challenged

"Chili sauce"

"Yoghurt sauce"

Kira eyes were darting from both the contestant in a competition Shinn didn't understand, they kept at it for a couple of minute when Kira snapped at Andrew

"Ha! You blinked" he hugged Cagalli "You make me proud sister

Andrew was muttering something under his breath no one could here, Lacus approached him, Shinn stood but kept by the bench

"In your face Andy that's 47 to 9" she and her twin laughed at him

"Andrew-san it's been a while" Lacus nodded at him

"How have you been Lacus?"

"Fine, thank you" she said

"What happened Cagalli?" the older male asked again

She sighed deeply before answering "Asuran is leaving me umm well he's leaving the country"

"Did something happen to him?"

She nodded "I'd prefer if we went to Kira's and there I'll tell you everything"

"Yeah I think that's better too" Kira said as he put his arm over Cagalli

Cagalli turned to Shinn "Aren't you coming?"

Shinn looked at her he didn't want to impose "I think its better…" before he could finish Cagalli was pulling his hand "Honestly Shinn we're friends besides I would feel a lot better having you there with us" those words were music to Shinn he didn't expect her to say something like that, he allowed himself to be dragged by her.

Kira, Lacus and Andrew were eyeing the two suspiciously well the two guys are, Lacus was smiling evilly at them _cute couple they should make._

"What? Is there something on my face?" Cagalli said raising a brow

They got to their destination, now they were sitting Kira's living room Lacus went to the kitchen to bring so tea. After tea was served Cagalli told them what happened, while squeezing Shinn's hand once in a while, he was sitting next to her. They all listened when she finished Andrew was the first to speak

"That's quiet the complicated situation you got there"

"Asuran is suffering too" Lacus added

That's when Cagalli squeezed Shinn's hand the hardest _God and all this time I've been thinking about ME, he must be in pain too_ Shinn was silent but his thump was caressing Cagalli's hand

"As much as I hate to admit what Yzak told you is true, it's neither your fault nor his, too bad he doesn't accept your offer it's not like you can blame him…" Kira sighed

"I can tell you this Cagalli" Andrew said "He's been good to you right?" she nodded "And if it's not meant to be that you guys continue together at least you should part in good terms"

"I agree with you Andrew-san" Lacus added

"I'm meeting him later, in the evening" She told them

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kira asked her

She shook her head "I need to talk to him alone, maybe tomorrow we should all get together and give him a good-bye party, he deserves that"

They all nodded. Shinn felt a bit jealous from that Asuran, he was glad that Cagalli would be free but he hated to see her sad, anything to have her smile.

"Guys I think its better not to talk to him about it yet I mean Asuran, wait until I meet him tonight ok?" it was more directed to Kira and Lacus

"We won't" Lacus said reassuringly

"Thanks for putting up with me _especially you_" she whispered the last part so it would be heard only by Shinn. They smiled at each other.

End of Chapter 6

Yay another chapter finished sighs I did it for you guys, thank you for following my story. Please read and give ANY kind of review I welcome them all.

Thanks again, sorry if I don't update in a while college is a bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! People another update, how's everyone doing? Exams are here God how much I hate them ARGH anyway

Well about Kira and Yzak ganging up on Asuran, you see Kira is his best friend it's true he hates that Asuran is leaving his sister but he can't force him and as his best friend he has to understand and about Yzak well you'll see in this chappy nothing much though so don't get your hopes up lol, besided K and Y can't stand each other.

Thanks to all my reviewers, as I said you guys make my day thank you very much for following my story.

**Xoxoanimeluber, The Angels' Princess, gseedlover, MXCrocks, kittyblah, Claire R. Kennedy, CC**

Disclaimer; I don't own Gundam Seed /Destiny

Oh yeah **Warning**: lime or fluff in this chapter, I warned you anyway Read and Review

Thank you again

Chapter 7

Cagalli got home around 3 in the afternoon; it's been a long time since she met Andrew she was glad he came now. He reminded her of her mother, told her that she must strong and said _"It's not like it's the end of the world, I'm sure there's someone else for you. Plenty of fish in see eh?" _he said to her trying to cheer her up.

But she didn't want any of them; her heart beats for Asuran. She let a long sigh. An image of a ruby eyed male flashed through her mind. She shook her head then smiled, he's been really sweet with her, she's never opened up to anyone this soon.

She yawned "Musht get shome shleep" she said through her yawn to no one. She stretched herself and went to the bed, putting the alarm at 5 pm. Sleep didn't come as soon as she expected the second her head touched the pillow, she started thinking about Asuran again she clutched the clothes over her heart. She thought all of the things that she would say; she would apologize about her reaction, she would say she understand _I still refuse though… no need to burden him with that he's got troubles of his own. I wonder how's he doing_ as she drifted to sleep

(A/N: Don't you guys want to know how Asuran's been doing: D)

The day before wasn't much, he did just as he told Cagalli, prepared for his trip. He also finished some business his dad told him to as always. He looked calm…almost cold to anyone saw him however inside he battling with himself, how he wanted to tell his father off but he couldn't. It's not because he cared about his father, it was his mother, he'd die before he'd let any harm get to her, that's why he obliged.

_Cagalli_ he hoped she'd understand, forgive him. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so he could see her, how should he act, what should he say to her. He hated himself when he remembered he caused her tears, her pain. He decided he won't tell anyone about it not until he met with her and resolve things, he wondered if she'd tell them or not.

The promised day came (A/N: sounds like a prophecy lol), Asuran being Asuran was there 15 minutes earlier. _Damn it, I'm early_ he smiled to himself when he remembered his princess _not for long, but she'll always be the only one I've ever truly loved_ he figured she'd be late.

He entered the Café and walked towards the usual table they'd take, to his surprise Cagalli was already there, scratching her head through her hair, she'd always do it when she's nervous or frustrated. He smiled and thought about the things he'd miss about her, her blush, her unlady like snort when there was something funny, her smile, her voice, her kiss, her touch everything about her made him happy, just being near her always made his day.

Cagalli felt someone watching her she lifted her gaze to fall upon Asuran, their eyes met, she smiled full heartedly when she saw him, she was glad he was smiling too. She got and approached him as walked to her, she engulfed him in a warm hug, he returned it and then kissed her forehead. She intertwined her fingers with his and sat next to each other, still smiling.

"Cagalli…" He intended to start but her forefinger came on his lips

"Let me start" she told him, her eyes fell to the table in front of them

"Asuran…I'm sorry if I said some things that were hurtful, I didn't mean it it's just that…" she said in low voice and then sighed "I didn't want to lose you, but I…" her throat felt sour, she still doesn't want to lose him. He squeezed her hands to tell her to take her time "I know this is something you have to do, I wish…" she shook her head.

God he hated to see her in pain and her eyes showed pain "I'm sorry Cagalli" then he told her the conversation with his father and apologized again.

"Don't be it's not your or my fault, I just want you to know no matter what you'll always…always" she looked at him tears showed in her Amber eyes "Have a friend in me"

"Cagalli…" _please don't cry_ he hugged her protectively "I never wanted us to end" he said to her softly

She held onto his shoulders _don't make it harder Asuran, please_

His hand went to her chin and lifted it to have her lips meet his. He kissed her gently; she kissed him back as her hands encircle his neck. They parted and let their foreheads rest on each other.

"Asuran…"

"Hmm" as his hand played with her hair

"When are you leaving?" it was hard for her to ask and even harder for the blue-haired to answer

"The day after tomorrow" he replied

The couple gave no heed to the stares and comments they were getting they were in their own world.

"Did… did you tell anyone?"

"I told Kira and Lacus" she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she told Yzak since she knows how he feels about him, neither about Andy she wanted to surprise him tomorrow and no way was she going to tell him she confided in Shinn. _No need to go into details_ it hurt to lie to him but its better or so she thought.

"I see"

"Umm Asuran tomorrow at Kira's a small goodbye party for you, is it ok with you?" she told him

He sat straight and looked at her with his loving emerald eyes "I'd love that…the least I could do to you" he said to her

He bent to capture her lips in another loving kiss, that's when Shinn and his little group entered. They were chatting, laughing loudly; the Café was quiet but no more thanks to them.

Both Asuran and Cagalli looked to see from where came the laughter well Asuran half annoyed and Cagalli because she thought she heard Shinn's voice. Shinn was looking at them, she blushed she didn't want to see him kissing Asuran _Why?_ She doesn't know.

His eyes show hurt but he hid it immediately _Shinn_. He smiled, she smiled and waved at him, he nodded in acknowledgement.

Asuran couldn't help but feel jealous her smile was one that only reserved for him _who's he?_ "You know him?" he asked in monotone voice, trying to cover the jealousy he felt.

"Yeah, remember Milly and Dearka's engagement he was the one that gave me a ride" she said and couldn't help but smile as she remembered their conversation in the car

It suddenly dawned on Asuran since he will be out of the picture Cagalli will find someone else to love. He was frowning, the blonde was concerned _was it something I said_ she said to herself

"Asuran…" he was in deep thought "Asuran" she called again and shook him gently

"Sorry…my mind just drifted, is it ok if we leave and go to your place"

She nodded and smiled as she pecked his cheek "Come on" as she stood and extended her hand to him, he took it and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Shinn was eyeing them from the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but frown Rey noticed it "Oi Shinn something wrong" the blonde male asked

"Nothing…" wanting to avoid the subject "so what are you ordering" the raven haired said

Cagalli was trying her best not to look at Shinn _why?_ She kept asking herself _because you don't want to hurt him…why would he be hurt…he likes you baka…don't stop _sheignored the voice in her head. The holding hands couple exited the Café, on their way they bumped into none other than Yzak.

"Hey Yzak" "Jule" greeted the blonde and Asuran

The silver haired ignored the other male and his eyes only fell on Cagalli "Cagalli" as he smiled down at her

_What the hell was that for?_ Asuran noticed the ignore and it made his blood boil _she told him_ Yzak used to ignore Asuran always but when he became Cagalli's boyfriend he always acknowledged him with a "Zala" or a nod but right now he was acting like he wasn't there

Cagalli noticed the tension that was rising so she decided it's better to end the encounter "Well Yzak…"

"YOU TOLD HIM" he yelled at her as his hand left hers to point at Yzak "You said only Kira and Lacus"

Cagalli was surprised by the outburst "Asuran…" Yzak's eyebrow twitched no one yell at Cagalli

"Oh I get it" he said his voice dropping with venom "You ran to him so he would take you back"

"No Asuran" she was shocked. Yzak was clenching his fists at his sides and watched silently

Asuran didn't know what got over him but why did she lie to him, why did she tell Yzak, he wasn't on good terms with him so why?

"I can't believe you, of all people you pick this idiot" he told her angrily

"Asuran please stop" she reached to touch his arm "He found me…" he pushed her hand away "Don't touch me bitc…" before he could finish his sentence a fist collided with his face.

He fell on the ground; Cagalli gasped "No Yzak"

Yzak leaned on Asuran held his collar "Insulting me is one thing but Cagalli that is just something I don't forgive" He raised his other fist to punch him again. Asuran closed his eyes waited for the contact but it didn't come Cagalli was holding Yzak back "Please Yzak" as tears strolled down her cheeks

She didn't mean to hurt Asuran by lying to him, she didn't want Yzak to hit him and her tears was caused by the words that came out of Asuran, she couldn't believe he'd say this to her.

Yzak stood up and so did Asuran, the blue haired turned his back without another word and went the opposite side, Cagalli watched him with sad eyes.

"Don't you dare cry for him, he doesn't deserve it" he wiped her tears away

She looked at him "You didn't have to hit him" she said to him as tears kept coming down

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it" he hugged her he didn't want to be the cause of her tears

"It's my fault" she told him "If I told him everything from the beginning that wouldn't have happened"

"Cagalli" he wanted to say something to make her feel better

"I'd like to be left alone" she smiled weakly at him

He nodded "Take care of yourself" with that he left her.

She made her way back to her building _Asuran that's not how I wanted us to end_

She entered her apartment went to the couch hugged a cushion _Mother give me strength make me get through this_ and she sobbed she fell a sleep crying

Asuran kept walking he was angry at himself. Why couldn't he control himself why did he say those things that hurt his love? He kicked a can that in front of him hard "Damn it" He wanted her to remember about him good things especially with his last days with her, he never treated her bad why did he do it now then?

The bell to the sleeping blonde apartment kept ringing with pounds on her door, she woke up frustrated. She glanced at the clock 10:30 pm _who would be?_ And man was persistent grunting she got up and opened the door without even bothering to ask who was at the other side.

"Cagalli" came his shaky voice she looked at him it was Asuran, there was traces of tears on his bruised face, her heart sank, she never saw him like that before. She was speechless.

He got in and closed the door behind him "I'm sorry" tears began flowing from his emerald eyes "I didn't mean it, jealousy blinded me Cagalli" he hugged her and fell to his knees she hugged his head that was at her stomach now "I don't want to leave you, I want you Cagalli, I love you" he was crying hard his tears wet her shirt. His sight was heart breaking, she hated seeing him like that "Asuran…" _you're suffering too, Asuran it's your decision, I love you too I want you to stay but…_

She kneeled in front of him gave him her best smile as she wiped his tears with her small hands, he held her hands and kissed them "It's ok Asuran I know and I'm sorry for not telling you"

Then he leaned and capture her lips passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, his tongue tugged at her lips, she invited him willingly he smiled into their kiss pleased by her actions, his hands caressed her back, she shivered at his touch, their tongues were dancing together, she felt a sensation at her lower abdomen she moaned in his mouth. He stood supporting her with him breaking their kiss he lifted her bridal style and smiled at her, she smiled and started kissing his neck he groaned at the sensation that was sent through his body. He kicked her bedroom door open and laid her gently on the bed, he got on top of her and started kissing her he went down at the soft skin of her neck and was nipping at the delicate skin.

He loved the taste of her kiss, the softness of her skin, he felt himself growing. As he was kissing her neck soft low moans escaped her swollen lips. And then she remembered her dream about Shinn, of all the time that she had to think of him it happened now when Asuran was on top of her, the small voice in her head came back _Are you sure you want to this?..._She wasn't she's just doing it to comfort Asuran, it felt wrong to her _then don't do it_ but what about Asuran doesn't she love him? _Stop before you regret it_

Asuran stopped when he sensed that she wasn't reacting to his action "Something wrong?" he asked her softly

"I…I don't think I can do it" she said and turned her head from him not wanting to look him in the eyes. (A/N: Bwahaha did you think I'd let him have her :P) He smiled at her and moved himself to her side, lifted her face to look at him.

"I understand" his loving eyes showed it all, he loved her he would never force her; he kissed her forehead "But can I ask one thing of you"

She waited for his request "Is it ok if I sleep here with you, holding you"

She nodded and smiled at him; he lifted her head and put one arm under it while the other arm brought her closer to him. Cagalli arm encircled his waist and she snuggled closer to him, they held each other "Good night Asuran" "Good night my Princess" and they slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Asuran woke up the next morning; Cagalli was still in his arms. He loved her smell _Peach _her warmth, her soft lips, her tender skin, he didn't realize that he was getting hard on his thoughts and when he did he groaned how much he wanted to take her last night. He decided it was best to get up.

He stood, Cagalli groaned at the loss of his warmth his emerald eyes took in the small figure of the blonde that his heart beat for and smiled at the peaceful face, he searched for her cell phone, took out a paper wrote down a note and placed the phone on it so she'd notice it when she woke up. He kissed her forehead and left her apartment.

End of Chapter 7

Ta da hope you guys liked it, I've got two exams this Tuesday, one on Thursday and another one next Sunday wish me luck, I hate my professors for this semester except for one, Thank you for reading and please do **REVIEW** for it is very much appreciated. Tell me what you think people.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people, here I come again with another chapter let me apologize in advance, I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter but I will try my best for the next one like I said exams mess up your brain.

Thank you all for all those kind words, my exams were mostly good Alhamdullah and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks, xoxoanimeluber, gseedlover, kittyblah, earth26, numba 4 partei knights..., mutsu, The Angels' Princess, noname**

Here you go

Chapter 8

Cagalli woke up to the ringing of her phone, grunting and cursing under her breath she reached out for it and flipped it open "what", annoyed that she was interrupted from her sweet slumber.

Apparently the calling couple didn't notice it "Good morning Cagalli-Cags" they yelled happily

"Milly, Dearka ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND" she yelled back at them except she was kind of angry.

"Moo Cagalli and I said who better to call than you" she said in a pout the blond couldn't see, Milly ignored the mumbling from her friend and kept telling her how much fun they had "Anyway we're coming back in a few hours" then she giggled "Dearka stop that" more giggles "I'll see you then Cagalli"

"Don't come to my place go to Kira's" she yawned

Milly wanted to know why but Cagalli cut their conversation short. She sat on her bed; she messaged her temple as memories of last night came to her. She walked to the bathroom._ I know I love him that much is certain but why did I hesitate..._

Washing her face

_Because it felt wrong_

Brushing her teeth

_And Why the hell did I think of Shinn_

Combed her hair

_Maybe you have feelings for him_

_But Asuran…_ The door bell interrupted her inner conversation

_What the hell do people want from me_ she stomped to the door "Who is it?" she said a little bit angry before she reached the knob flinging the door open before the person behind it could answer

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was a bad time" Shinn apologized and cursed himself mentally

"Shinn" she smiled the anger that was there gone "No no it's ok come on in"

"I just came to see how you were" as he kissed her forehead after they were in and smiled down at her she blushed

"What are you doing?" she said in a whisper

"I'm sorry…I di" he said not wanting to upset her

"Will you stop saying sorry already, it's just that I'm confused right now" she said to him glaring

"Confused?" he wondered "About what?"

They stood facing each other with silence Cagalli's mind battle was seen by Shinn, he waited for her to speak and…

"You" was the simple answer _Baka why don't you just tell him what happened yesterday_

"Huh?" now he was confused

She scratched her head "You keep popping into my head in the oddest of moments" she looked at him _why am I doing this?_

He smiled inwardly _thinking about me_ and decided to tease her a little. He leaned near her near "What kind of moments" he whispered; his breath tickled her skin which made her stiffen. _Oh_ _so he wants it that way_

She moved her lips near his "That's for me to know and for you to find out" _Glad I brushed my teeth_ was the first thing came to her realizing how close they were

That was it; it was too much to bear for Shinn, with her close to him like that. He closed the gap and unleashed the desire to kiss her

Her eyes wide as open as an owl but with those lips of his _just like my dream so sweet_

Shinn was glad she didn't pull away from him bit surprised, she was returning the kiss. His arms went slowly around her waist and pulled her close to his body, while her arms went to encircle his neck _this just feels so good, so right not like…_

She broke the kiss and let her arms fall down beside her body, Shinn grunted, her eyes looking at his chest she seemed guilty. He removed one arm to tilt her chin towards him "Cagalli"

"I shouldn't be doing this" as she rested her head against his chest and sighed

He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed placing his chin on her hair

"I know you're going through a rough time, I shouldn't have kissed you" he told her, kept hold her close, she could hear his heartbeat, it was beating with her heart as one.

"Kissing never felt so right" she said as she lifted her eyes to meet his "But you know about Asuran and we're not officially broke yet and the confusion because of the mixed feelings I'm having" She sighed heavily

He cringed at the mention of what's his name, Cagalli noticed it "This is new to me the feelings I have toward you" he nuzzled her nose with his "I have feelings for you too"

She never had feelings for anyone this quickly she didn't know that Shinn was the same as her. Normally like Yzak and Asuran's case she was friends with them first and then it lead them down the path of that kind of relationship. And if she was supposedly in love with them, why this feeling toward the raven haired is different, drawn like a magnet. Is it different kind of love?

"Cagalli" he said to bring back her attention to him "I don't want to pressure you, or let you feel that I'm taking advantage and nor do I want to be like some sort of a rebound thing. Do what you feel is right and be 100 percent sure when you do it, that's all I can say to you" he let go of her.

"Thank you" and she hugged him tightly "Oh Shinny you're the best"

"Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Nope"

"Well how about" he glanced at his watch "Brunch? You up for it"

She grinned widely "You don't know how hungry I am" she didn't need to prove it; her stomach assured him with a growl.

He chuckled at her "I believe I do now"

She smacked his arm playfully and walked away "10 minutes and I'll be ready make yourself at home" she said happily as she got into her bedroom

The minute she got it and closed the door behind her she slapped her forehead _sheesh why didn't you confess you undying love for him stupid _she said to herself sarcastically _God what is wrong with me_

As she was taking her clothes off her door bell rang again "For the love of GOD people" she opened the bedroom door partly "Shinn will you get that please"

"Sure thing" he laid down the magazine he was starting to read (let's just say some video games magazine) and headed through the door.

Cagalli went back to her business, Shinn opened the door and before he could register anything he was engulfed in a brotherly hug from Kira that was meant to be for his sister Lacus giggled at the dumbfounded Shinn "Kira that's not Cagalli" when the older man realized who he was hugging he pushed him away.

Awkward silence fell between them; Shinn was holding back his laughter and Kira was embarrassed then angry what was he doing in his sister's apartment and who was he to answer the door. Brotherly instincts were kicking in if it weren't for Lacus things would've gone a little too far…

"Hello Shinn"

"Uh Hi Lacus, sorry would you like to come in?"

She giggled _Cagalli wasn't lying when she said that she was a giggling maniac_ he smiled to himself. (A/N: was mentioned in Chapter 3)

They came in asked about Cagalli, Shinn told them she was getting ready and they sat in the living room, Shinn picked up the magazine and continued reading it. Kira sat cross legged on the floor and turned on the TV and Lacus bended her knees and sat next to him.

After finishing her quick shower Cagalli finally saw the note on her bed while she was tying her shoes she read it

_"Good morning Princess"_

She smiled and continued

_"Didn't want to wake you. I had to leave I kind of need to finish something, Busy as always"_

_Don't I know it?_ She joked

_"I'll see you later 5 we'll go together to Kira's_

_Call me if you need anything_

_Love,_

_Asuran"_

She laid it back on the nightstand, grabbed her cell and wallet and out of her room

"Hey Kira, Lacus" they turned their attention from box to Cagalli

"Cagalli" Kira got up to hug his sister

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on you" Lacus said "Well I told him to call first"

"What? Can't a brother come see his sister" Kira defended

"I've gotten everyone worried lately" She took a glance at Shinn and smiled

"Milly and Dearka are coming today, told them to be at your place for Asuran's goodbye party well they don't know about it yet but make sure call them again" she informed them "anyways wanna join us for brunch?" she grinned

"Nah we just finished eating" replied her brother

"Oh ok umm Lacus can you do me a favor?" Cagalli asked her

The pink haired stood up "Sure Cagalli, anything" and smiled warmly

"Could you prepare for the small party you know and invite our friends remember small party" knowing that her friends could get carried away sometimes

Her friend nodded happily "Leave it to me" _Oh God_ was all that came to Kira

The four left the building and then went their separate ways a couple went preparing while the other…

"I know a place near by an Italian, what do you think" the raven haired suggested to the walking blonde next to him

"Sounds yummy to me" she said thinking she can't wait to have her meal "But I'd like to go an ATM first"

"Sure they have one around there" he pointed across the street she slapped his arm

"I know my way around here, come" she held his hand and crossed the street together. When they got to the ATM, Cagalli fetched her card from her wallet and checked her balance it read on the screen

_You have a total amount of 18.75 $_

"WHAT?" she screamed

Shinn was standing his back to the wall to give her some privacy but her behavior triggered him, he wanted to look but held himself back "What's wrong?" he asked her

"That old forgettable geezer" she kept mumbling and cursing took her cell and called someone

Two rings and it was answered "Hello princess, how are you doing sweety?"

"Hello, glad you still remember me **father**" she said in the most sweetest voice that only her father and brother knew meant an annoyed Cagalli

"Why yes dear to what do I own this lovely call"

"First of all it's ten days since you last spoke to me your only daughter…" he tried to cut her

"Caga…"

"**Second**, I called you and you didn't return my call" again he tried to explain

"Listen sweety…"

"**Third** and don't interrupt me I find that there is only 18 dollars in my account, where is my money?"

Shinn was watching the girl in amusement she's showing him more and more of himself he wasn't complaining in fact he liked how fiery she was but right now she sounds like a spoilt rich brat…

"What? But I already transferred it" replied Cagalli's surprised father

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"Stop being a big baby" she yelled at him. Shin was wondering who was really being the big baby as he crocked an eyebrow

The raven haired could here a faint voice a name was being called

"KISAKA" Uzumi called his secretary; Cagalli could hear Kisaka's voice "Yes sir"

"Did you send the money to Kira and Cagalli?" he asked

"Yes sir"

"Are you sure" asked again

"Let me check sir" Kisaka disappeared from Uzumi's sight for a few moments in which his daughter kept showering him with "lovely" comments

Kisaka came again, nervous scratching the back of his head "Well you see sir I did send the money but it all went to Kira's"

"To Kira's" she was going to protest but her father put an end to it before it started

"I'll send you the same amount right away princess"

She said sweetly to her father "I know you will dad"

"I'm sorry if I haven't called lately, busy as always forgive me princess"

"It's ok dad I just like bugging you you're so much fun and it's not like I called either I was just taunting you" they both chuckled

"You wouldn't be Cagalli if you didn't. I love you, take care of yourself and keep an eye on Kira"

"I love you too, I will dad, bye"

She looked at Shinn while having the father-daughter conversation she forgot about him and all those things she said to her father and the way she acted, she grinned.

"I know I sounded like a daddy's girl" she put her tongue out for a second

"Oh really I didn't notice that" he said sarcastically

She blushed "Anyways let's get going I'm hungry" trying to end the embarrassment

"Oh Cagalli by the way do you mind if I tag along with you in the afternoon you know to the party"

"No problem the more the merrier, Asuran will be with us too" she didn't notice the look on his face because she was walking happily eyes fixed on her destination.

The after noon came Shinn and Cagalli were waiting outside for Asuran who was running late by half an hour. Cagalli tried to call him but his phone was out of reach, she was trying again one last time and it rang

Asuran answered "Sorry princess, five minutes and I'll be there"

"We're waiting" she hung up _We? Who are "WE"?_ thought the blue haired

He arrived parked his car and walked over to Cagalli he didn't see the young man standing in the back when he reached his girl he tried to kiss her. A peck on the lips but she brushed it with a cheek kiss, he shrugged and didn't know why she did it.

"Asuran, Shinn will be joining us" She eyed the red-eyed boy and made a sign for him to come near them

"You two haven't been introduced Asuran Shinn, Shinn Asuran"

Shinn wanted to shake hands with him but Asuran ignored him and turned his attention back to Cagalli who smiled at the emerald orbs that returned the smile "My car or yours princess"

Shinn was glad he didn't extended his hand to him, he clenched his fist at the way the green-eyed alien princessed his Cagalli.

"I don't mind" she told him

"Mine then" he said to her as he put an arm around her shoulders and smirked at the black haired boy _she's still mine_

_That bastard_ Shinn kept his cool as the party of three entered the car, Asuran driving, Cagalli passenger seat and Shinn in the back. The drive was uneventful except for the glares that both males were exchanging.

One last right turn and they'll be at Kira's building music could be heard inside the car "Do you guys hear that" Cagalli turned her head to Asuran then Shinn

"Yeah" replied the ruby-eyed

"I think it's coming from Kira's" Asuran said and turned right. There stood the building people were flowing in and music getting louder

"Oh my God I can't believe Lacus" said Cagalli

Asuran chuckled "You know her she tends to be a bit excited" he parked the car and they all entered the garden where people were at, the pink haired spotted them and went over to them

"Hi everyone" she noticed Cagalli's look "I'm sorry did I overdid things"

"No it's perfect Lacus" Asuran told her they hugged "Thanks for everything"

"Glad he liked it" the blonde said to herself. She thought he might've wanted a small gathering of friends instead of this huge thing with all those lights, people, food and…

"Aaaaah" she screamed when she felt someone pinch her waist on both side playfully

Shinn smiled at the couple "Dearka you could've killed her" yelled his fiancée

"Milly" she launched at her friend she didn't realize how much she missed her

"Is it true?" whispered to her blonde childhood friend

They broke the hug, Cagalli nodded and smiled weakly

"No hug for me" said the blonde tanned male as he grinned ever so childishly

Cagalli turned to him "Come here"

Milly wanted to punch the life out of Asuran, but decided for her friend's sake she wouldn't make a fuss about him so she did as Yzak did IGNORED him completely.

Dearka greeted Asuran and then took his girl to the dance floor to release the negative energy that he was feeling building up in her.

Yzak and Shiho joined the four, Yzak took Cagalli aside and apologized from his previous behavior, Shinn wasn't really happy about he was leaning down to her ear and whispering things he didn't know about. Shiho didn't like it either but Yzak explained everything to her.

Asuran offered Cagalli a dance with him which she accepted happily. It was a slow love song, Asuran was a very good dancer, and both of them were laughing together, smiling at each other. Shinn walked over to Kira, he usually enjoyed his company but right now he's being annoying complaining about how his neighbors are going to report him and all that yadda yadda.

Asuran was glad that he was away from the raven haired that kept staring at his princess but right now all that he was thinking about was the amber eyed beauty in his arms. She fits so perfectly with him; her smiles always lit his gloomy days. He whispered to her sweet things, she blushed. _How adorable she looks_. Her smell was starting to drive him crazy, he controlled himself but he wasn't sure of how long he can keep it up. Everything about her drove him to the edge but now knowing that she will not be his anymore and he will not be hers was killing him. How he hated his father and his sneaky ways, if it weren't for his mother's sake he wouldn't leave his princess, his love. He stared at her she smiled and then looked somewhere else for a brief moment before returning to his eyes.

_It wasn't the first time she looked that way _slowly as they dance he turned and saw the target of her pretty eyes it was none other than Shinn Asuka, the guy he barely knows but already the feeling of hatred was felt toward him. The song ended and so their little dance they walked over to her brother and Shinn.

Asuran and Kira was in deep conversation at least Kira was. Cagalli was standing with Shinn, it's not that she didn't want to spend her time with Asuran it's because everyone including Kira was around him, talking to him, saying their goodbyes, she thought it best leave it to them she'll have her time with him later.

"What's that look?" Shinn made a pouty face that looked like hers.

She giggled at the cute face he showed, she sighed "It's nothing"

"Asuran ha" he put a hand on her shoulder "I know it's going to be tough but if it means anything to you, I'll be here for you" he smiled sincerely. He knows that she has feelings for the blue-haired and it won't go away easily but he was willing to wait and help her get over him.

"It means everything, Shinn" she felt her eyes getting wet _Why is he so sweet?_

"Now now don't cry on me or that white haired freak won't let me hear the end of it" he joked

She let out a small laugh as she wiped the single tear that left her right eye

"Come, dance with me" he said to her softly, he held her hand, she nodded

Unaware of Asuran who watched the scene and heard their little talk_ she tells him everything, what is he to her?_ Anger again was rising inside of him. He decided it was best to leave and he did without letting anyone know.

Cagalli was looking for Asuran now. She asked everyone about him but they all said they didn't see him. She was frustrated and guilty how could she dance with Shinn and leave him, it was his party and he didn't deserve it.

"I'm leaving" she told Shinn

"I'm with you, we'll take a cab since we came with him" he said to her, noticed the frown that was on her face. He felt guilty now; it's because of him that she was feeling down.

They got into the Taxi and arrived home. "I hope he's not mad…argh who am I kidding" she said fidgeting with her blouse while they were going up her stairs.

"Don't worry, why don't you call him again"

"He wouldn't answer I already tried a million times"

They were in front of her apartment "Thank you Shinn…I'll see you tomorrow"

"Don't stress yourself, you can go to him tomorrow and take care of yourself, sleep tight Cagalli" he kissed her forehead

"Good night Shinn" she said as she saw him going down the stairs she turned and unlocked her door. She didn't feel the piercing gaze of a pair of particular eyes that was standing on the upper staircase. She pushed her door walked in before she turned on her lights. She felt a vice like grip on her left wrist and she was swirled around to meet the angry, hungry, lust filled emerald eyes.

She gasped "Asuran…"

End of chapter 8

Another chapter done, I hope you liked it. Now what's going to happen to our poor little Cagalli? That's for me to know and for you to find out. Tune in for the next chapter, maybe in a week or so. You know I have Eid coming. Thank you again for reading and please don't forget to shower me with reviews I don't mind flames.

Jan e mena-san


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya again dear readers. Happy Eid Alfeter to whoever celebrates it. Well hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD and I don't own the song "I'm your angel"

**Thank you lovely reviewers **

**AsuCaga4Eva, gseedlover, bad**

Chapter 9

"Is he why you didn't sleep with" He hissed at her, angry green eyes glared at her

She tried to step back but his grip was strong. His look scared her he never looked at her that way, his smell; he smelled of alcohol _He's drunk…shit, _"Asuran calm down"

"Calm down! Shut up bitch" he said shakily "You're mine, no one else's. I'm the only worthy of you" he stepped toward her and pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely she tried to pull from him _please Asuran don't_. Tears came down her cheeks as muffled sounds tried to escape her lips he was pushing her inside, he pushed the door but it didn't close he didn't notice since he was focusing on his prey.

He sucked her lips and shoved his tongue in her throat she took a chance and bit it hard "Let go of me Asuran, please" she begged and pleaded with her eyes and words, His grip only tightened on her arms, she yelped in pain

"Damn you! You bit me" she tried to make a run toward the door she screamed but her scream was cut short by his hand

In the middle of the stairs

Shinn could swear he heard a small scream coming from up, his heart sank for a second…then there was silence again he shook his head _must be imagining things_ he continued his way down

In the same floor as Cagalli but not the same apartment a certain young man was getting ready to get out he was at his door (inside his apartment) grabbing his jacket when he heard something that sounded like a scream he opened his door and went out but there was no sound, he looked around the other apartment's door was slightly opened, he shrugged his shoulders _Must be TV or something_. He locked his door.

With Asuran and Cagalli

He pulled her to her bedroom, she was struggling like a mouse in a trap but his hold on her was strong, she sobbed she wanted to scream for help, she was scared how could he do that to her, She loved him why is he doing it…._God please help me_ she prayed silently her shaking hands tried to hold on to anything, he kicked the door opened and throw her to the bed "Ungrateful bitch" and shut the door in the same manner

He wanted to jump on her but some how she managed to get away, she ran to the bedroom's door opened it, he ran after he but stumbled on the floor and fell he reached for her ankles and tried to pull her .She screamed at the top of her lunge "SHINN! ANOYBODY PLEASE HELP…" He shut her up again slapped her face with all his power and stood and locked the door this time

"Your little boy won't hear you now" He dragged her while she kept kicking in all random direction, she scratched any part of him that she could reach, he laid her on the bed "Your mine"

"I hate you" she yelled at him, he was someone she trusted, her brother trusted him.

"I know you want me" he told her as he pressed his enlarged crotch between her thighs and licked her face while his hands ripped her blouse. The clothes were the only hindrance but soon they'll be gone. "No please…" His hand went to her womanhood and cupped it; he groaned and sucked her neck.

The door rustled but he gave no attention to it or probably he was deaf and blinded by his animal desires. The fidgeting blonde under him was too scared to hear anything except for her crying out to make him stop.

She hit his back with her fisted hands "Keep struggling and it'll hurt more" he whispered huskily against her neck. He rubbed her "I know you'll feel good on me" he moaned to her.

"No don't, stop…Get off me" she push him off her, she failed _this is not happening _

She closed her eyes; she wanted it to go away, to end. A hand held her two wrists firmly and his other hand went to his pants…

With the guy next-door

"Shit that definitely was Cagalli's voice" he said to himself he pushed the door to her place

But everything was dark and quite except for distant noises from her room, he walked over there and tried to listen, he could hear her crying. He twisted the handle but it was locked he started to shake the door then tried to break it open but he couldn't he needed help…

With Shinn

"CAGALLI" he was at the lowest stair case when he heard her faint crying for help he didn't wait any longer, he knew he would regret it if he didn't see for himself that he was hallucinating. He ran with all the speed that he could muster, he got there the door was wide open he ran inside to see a green haired man trying to break the door to Cagalli's room

Ruby eyes glared "What do you think you're doing" he asked angrily half shouting at the guy

"You're a friend of Cagalli" just when Sting needed help it came to him, Shinn looked at him questioningly

"Come on I think someone's trying to hurt her"

Shinn and Sting broke the door together, they just got there in the neck of time the only thing that covered Cagalli was her panty and bra…

Cagalli was shaking like a little baby whimpering from fear; she was too scared to notice what happened

"Get your filthy hands off her" shouted the raven haired as he launched at Asuran and knocked him to the floor. Sting put his jacket over Cagalli, the terrified girl called "Shinn" thinking that it was him who gave her the jacket but when she looked she saw Sting "Sting thank god, I thought I was…" She cried harder she clung to his arm

Then she heard the hustle. She turned her gaze to see Asuran and Shinn fighting each other on the floor…Asuran's nose was bleeding but he had the upper arm in this fight, he was bigger and stronger he rolled Shinn and haled few punches down on him

Sting removed Cagalli's hand from his arm and went to the rescue of the young man.

He pulled Asuran from him, Asuran turned to face Sting…punched him hard in the face and ran out the door.

Shinn got up from the floor blood came from his lips and nostrils. He murmured "Thanks" as he wiped the blood from his face

Cagalli stood from her bed and ran to Shinn's side and cried her heart out, she buried her face in his chest "Shinn"

Shinn smiled a weak smile, his face was in pain but he was glad he got there in time before any harm was done to Cagalli. He wrapped his arms around her tightly protectively "I'm glad you're alright" as he squeezed harder to reassure her.

"So what are you going to do?" her neighbor asked

Cagalli lifted her head and turned to see Sting "I don't know" Shinn kept an arm around her

"Do you want me to call the police?"

What was she supposed to do? Report him? But then his parents will pay for it, it's not their faults that he tried to…rape her, they need him.

"No"

"Are you sure" Shinn asked her this time

She nodded "Please don't tell anyone else about this, I'm sure he regrets it too, I'll just be more cautious until he's gone"

"Suite yourself" Sting said "Do you need anything else"

"No thank you for everything Sting" she said

Sting left her with Shinn and this time he made sure that her door was closed. She turned to look at Shinn who was looking at her like she was the most delicate thing.

He placed his forehead onto hers and sighed "Do you love him that much?" _that much that you forgive him even after THAT_

"Don't say that, I didn't want to call the police because of his family, he was drunk, you were sent to me, I'm very thankful for that, they don't deserve it" She sighed. Without realizing tears streamed down her red cheeks again "I just…c can't believe he'd do that to me…he said he lo…loved me" she sobbed, he held her

"It's ok I'm here"

"It's NOT OK Shinn" she yelled out

"Cagalli"

"I thought he loved me, you didn't see his eyes, and I've never seen him like that I hate him for trying to…" She choked on her words "rape me" she shivered when she remembered what he did to her. She never felt this frightened in her life.

"I'm sorry Cagalli" he wiped her tears "Please don't cry…I'll stay the night"

"No Shinn you don't have to"

"Cagalli I want to"

"No really, I think I need to be alone for a while"

_**No mountain's too high for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah**_

"You're gonna be fine Cagalli and I'll be here every step of the way" he kissed both of her cheeks "Lock the doors and windows and have a bat or something near you and call me if you need anything"

**_  
No river's too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray_**

"I will…Thank you Shinn" she said softly and hugged him

_**And then you will see the morning will come  
And every day will be bright as the sun**_

He walked backward, looking at her…praying that she'll let him stay to make sure she's safe and sound

_**  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see**_

But to his disappointment she didn't, he waved before he closed her bedroom door and walked with very slow steps hoping she'll come out any minute and tell him to stay.

**_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry_**

He decided he'll do what's in his power to make sure she's alright. He was in his house he brought an ice pack and clean piece of cloth, he pushed his curtain aside to have a clear view of Cagalli's building.

_**I hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel**_

He removed his blood stained shirt and tossed it to the floor; he put the ice to his face as he kept watching the window of her apartment for moment then the gate of the building and the street. It was empty so it'll be easier to keep an eye out.

_**And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near**_

Cagalli changed into her pjs and laid in her bed holding her pillow, she was crying she still can't believe it how could Asuran do that to her, how relieved she was when she saw Sting and Shinn's faces. Suddenly she heard a creak coming from the living room. She bounced off the bed one hand with her cell the other with a bat she tip toed while trembling out of her room, turned the light but there was no one but her. She exhaled a breath she was holdingAgain _creak_ when she turned her back, she jumped at the sound. That was it she threw the bat and cell and ran out of the apartment.

_**It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel**_

_Shinn_as she ran down the stairs. A figure came out of the building he looked closely it was Cagalli's she was running to him. He was glad that she decided to come to him, that he'll be able to care for her better. He walked to his door and waited for her.

_**I saw your teardrops and I heard you cry  
All you need is time  
Seek me and you shall find**_

She knocked and called his name "Shinn", he opened and smiled warmly at her. She started playing with her fingers nervously "Can…I" eyes darting from him to the floor

"Come here" He pulled her she stiffened at first but then relaxed _it's Shinn it's ok_

**_You have everything and you're still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day_**

He brought her to a warm embrace "Don't be scared, I'm right here"

He carried her inside bridal style, she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck, he placed her gently on the bed "I'll be outside if you need anything"

She nodded and he covered her with his blanket.

_**And then you will see the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun**_

He pulled a chair and set it right next to his bedroom door, Cagalli slept in his bed and the smell of Shinn that lingered on the sheets and covers was what soothed her nerves, she drifted into an uneasy sleep

_**  
So all of your fears just cast them on me  
How can I make you see? **_

Shinn rested his head back on the hard cold wall, his eyes were heavy but he'd better stay awake just in case Cagalli needed him. He couldn't help but fall asleep.

**_And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side_**

Cagalli was having a dream,_ she saw an older version of herslef sitting in front of a mirror humming happily and brushing her longer golden hair, she was waiting for someone. A shadowy figure appeared and pulled her harshly by the waist, she struggled but he was stronger, she tried to scream but she had no voice. She was thrown onto the hard floor and the figure came to her face smirking "I've got you now" he said slyly. It was Asuran_

She woke up screaming "NOOOO" she was sweating and panting she clutched the clothes at her heart as she breathed heavily

**_grace will keep us safe and warm  
and I know we will survive  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near _**

Shinn fell from his chair, his face hit the ground, he let a small grunt of pain that shot through his head. He registered what he heard then quickly got up and opened the door to Cagalli she was on the bed heaving, she turned her gaze to him "He won't let me alone even in my sleep" her hands covered her eyes as she cried

_**don't you dare give up the fight  
(oh no)  
just put your trust beyond the skies**_

He sat next to her and set her head on his lap, he caressed her hair and back as her crying died slowly. His back was against the bed he looked down as her breathing even he thought she was sleeping "You're gonna be fine" he whispered "Trust me everything will be just fine, you're strong enough to do anything" She turned in his lap so the she laying on her back, her amber eyes traveled to his caring face

"What if I'm not?" she asked him and sighed, he was surprised to see her awake, he smiled down at her "Then I'll be your Angel who gives you strength" and squeezed the tip of her nose with his thumb and forefinger

"OW Shinn" she held his hand and brought to her lips and kissed it then held it to her heart and pressed it and squeezed. She raised her head "Lay down" she told him

He did, she took arm and encircled it around her as she laid next to him then she intertwined her fingers with his. He pulled her gently to his chest "Sweet dreams" he whispered into her ears and kissed it. She closed her eyes, feeling his warmth, she felt safe…her mind closed from all awful thoughts and nightmares as she slept soundly in the arms of her guardian Angel.

End of chapter 9

Did you see that coming Sting to the rescue? Hahaha I'm sure you didn't, if any of you forgot or wondering where the hell he came from. Go back to chapter 5 when Shinn wanted to return the wallet who's name was on the other door?

Well tell me what you think? Did I do well or did I suck?

Thank you for reading now go send a review.

Jan e!

****

_**  
**_

__

_**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10 L

Hiya…Yay more than 50 reviews, you make me feel so happy. Well without further ado here's chapter 10, hope you'll enjoy.

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter _grinns evilly_** **as always you don't have to read it I'll tell you when it comes**

Please Read and Review

**Thank you guys for reviewing it means a lot to me**

**Kittyblah, AsuCaga4Eva, gseedlover, MXC - the show- rocks my socks, xoxoanimeluber, CC**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Chapter 10

Shinn and Cagalli was leaving the block after coming in so that the blonde could freshen herself, then they decided they'd go outside for fresh air. It was Shinn's idea he didn't want her to get cooped up and he was glad she didn't argue. Just before he opened the door to his car a voice called Cagalli that made her jump.

"Cagalli" it was Asuran

Shinn ran over to the other side of the car where she was standing, he stood in front of her a fire burning in his eyes, Cagalli clang to his arm, her body was stiff.

"What do you want from her?" Shinn asked glaring

Emerald eyes were fixed on the blonde "I'm sorry Cagalli" he stood few steps afar "I'm sorry, I was a jerk please forgive me Cagalli"

No response, the blonde only tightened her grip on Shinn; he was apologizing to her begging for her forgiveness. What does he expect her to do forgive him on the spot?

"Princess you know I'd never hurt you, I was drunk I wasn't myself… I'm sorry Cagalli please say something…Anything please" he really regretted what he did to his girlfriend.

"What do you want me to say Asuran?" she yelled suddenly, Shinn kept quiet at her side, letting her getting her feelings out but he was boiling in the inside _how can that jerk show up after what he's done?_

"Please forgive me" tears fell from his orbs he choked "I'm sorry please believe me Princess" he stepped forward which made her back away

She hated seeing him cry, she knew he wasn't lying but he should've controlled himself what if Shinn and Sting weren't there what would have happened? She didn't want to think about it. She hated him for doing that to her.

"I trusted you Asuran, I loved you" she said

"Cagalli I was jealous, you left my side to be with him, I was angry then I got drunk without realizing I was at your door step" he explained

"I never meant to hurt you I'd kill myself before I'd do it" he stepped closer

"Don't blame it on Shinn" she yelled

Cagalli grip tightened more "Don't you dare come closer" Shinn snapped both at the same time

"Keep yourself out of this" Asuran told him

"Why you…" he balled his fists but stopped when Cagalli tugged him

"We didn't do anything wrong…Asuran…please leave" terrible memories of yesterday came to her that caused her discomfort

"But Cagalli"

"I forgive you" she was lying "I just don't want to see you anymore" she wasn't lying

"Cagalli…I…"

"Don't worry no one will know anything of it" she turned her back on him, only ruby eyes were facing him now

He was thankful about that but still guilty that he caused her pain "I'm sorry princess; I hope I'll see you at the airport"

"Please Asuran just leave"

"I love you, and no matter what I will only love you I hope you understand that I never wanted to cause you any pain in any way…"

"Good bye Asuran"

He said nothing more; he left as silent tears that seemed endless to him flowed down on his cheeks.

A couple of weeks passed since the accursed Asuran Zala left, Cagalli was in pain it's not like everyday the man you loved try and rape you and thanks to him she's been having that nightmare over and over again and every time it felt more real than the previous. It's true he apologized but it's not like its going to make it go away the horror that she went through won't be erased this easily. When everyone asked her why she never showed up at the airport to bid him what probably was their last goodbye

"I don't think I could've handled it" was what she only said she never told them what really happened and never will.

Cagalli was sitting cross legged on her bed, she was staring at the snoring Shinn who slept by her side every night since the horrible night. She will never be thankful enough to him, he stayed by her side and put up with every one of her outburst whether she was yelling or crying he calmed her and soothed her, he was with her every step of the way just like he promised he would.

She could feel a strong bond was forming between them a bond she never felt with anyone before, he understood her without speaking any words just by a look he knew exactly what was inside her. How did he do it? She had feelings for him but what was it? Was it love? Was it just an infatuation? Her heart chose the first but her mind told her to really think about it before she came to a resolve.

Her heart would always beat fast whenever he was close to her, her body always felt a rush whenever he touched her or held her. She's only known him for how long a little a while, can a person have such feelings to somebody they barely knew?

Well her brother and Lacus knew from the first glance they were meant to be together and they were at a young age when they met, look at them now more in love than ever. Just like how Shinn understood her silent words and she understood his, Lacus and Kira shared the same bond. Dearka and Milly was another example and they're tying the knot soon, hell even the stubborn Yzak admitted that Shiho was not like any other woman he had been with. When she asked her white haired friend he told her "She lit a spark in me, a feeling I never knew I had" She was happy for all of them but a little jealous how can they be so sure?

She stared at the raven haired watching his peaceful face a drool on his cheek, she giggled when she noticed it he looked so adorable and vulnerable_ that's a face I want to wake up to everyday_. She laid her head next to his, her hand reached for his hair and face and caressed it gently, her fingers traced a line to his parted lips her thumb lined his bottom lip. _So soft and wet_ she giggled softly to herself. She wanted to kiss him however she didn't allow herself, she wasn't sure or she was just too scared to admit her feelings that if she kissed him she meant she wanted to start a relationship.

They were in the middle more than friends less than a couple.

She laughed mentally at herself _I'm really contradicting myself_ here she was scared that a kiss would mean a new commitment, what about all those nights he spent with her? He admitted he had feelings for her too. He is being nice and sweet as ever, he never made any move on her, gave her all the space and time she needed but what if he gets tired of waiting? What if he searches for someone new? That thought surely struck a nerve, she decided she'd leave her thinking for later.

She snuggled closer to him to feel his calming warmth and wrapped her arm around him

He groaned "Cagalli" and called her name

"Yeah Shinn" she replied but there was no response, she looked at him and found him still sleeping, she smiled he was dreaming of her. She closed her eyes, smelling his masculine scent and joined him in dream world.

Two hours later

Shinn woke up he was startled at first to see Cagalli's face so close to his then he saw it

A Smile

That made his heart lighten it's been a while since he saw that smile even if it is in her sleep it meant she's becoming better. His heart broke into pieces whenever she cried or got angry he knew she was still affected by what happened who could blame her…he smiled

Then he felt a warmth in a part of his body that shouldn't be touched unless intimate. His body stiffened his cheeks and ears burned, he glanced down and it was the blonde's hand on him. He slowly lowered his hand to her smaller one and removed it careful not wake her up then he turned his back to her. He breathed heavily his body like her touch, he wanted more he cursed himself he shouldn't be thinking about these things especially after what she has been through, she needs time to heal. He's willing to wait for her to be with him.

He closed his eyes to push his thoughts away; her arm encircled his waist as she closed the small gap between their bodies

"Shinn are you awake" she whispered she wasn't sure

He held her hand to turn to see her. He laid on his back an arm slipped under her head she lifted it when she saw him do it then laid it on him, he pulled her closer, put her arm on his beating heart and kissed her hair

She smiled and tilted her head to meet his eyes

"I missed it" he spoke softly

"Missed what" she asked him

"Your smile"

"Shinn" she could feel tears build up in her again, no not sad tears but happy grateful tears, she was truly blessed to have him by her side

Shinn noticed her shaky voice and hugged her, face buried in his chest, he heard her sniff a few times. He cradled her and rocked her gently as if she was a baby

"Shhh I'm right here" he in a comforting voice, wondering what made her tears show again

She chuckled, he looked down at her puzzled, she was laughing but still tears were in her eyes, he wiped a single one that fell, she laughed more

He was confused _has she lost it?_

Few more tears fell and she smiled full heartedly at him

"Don't worry baka I'm just happy"

"Happy?" he questioned

She nodded "I don't know what I'd do without you" she sighed

He grinned childishly "You'd look for me" chuckling as she hit him playfully "Come on let's get up"

At breakfast

Shinn was eating his pancakes in Cagalli's kitchen when she came running, squeaking happily

"College's just a week away" she cheered and plopped down on the chair next to him and poured the chocolate syrup on her pancakes

He groaned he never liked studying, though he was one to get high grades still it was boring

"Argh please don't remind me" and took a gulp of his orange juice

She pouted "Come on you gotta love it" she took a bite

"Beshides I meed shigo…" she was chewing

"Swallow first then speak, sometimes I wonder which one is older" he teased her and grinned when she glared

She swallowed hard "Geezer. Anyways I was saying I need to go shopping wanna tag along?"

"Baka of course I will" he stated obviously, she stuck her tongue at him as she grabbed the syrup to pour more

He was glad that she was returning to her normal self "Keep it inside" he eyed her pink tongue that had stains of chocolate as thoughts of how it would feel dancing along with his tongue

"Naaa" she ignored him but she noticed the way he looked at her it made her tingly all over

He slapped the back of her head "Ow…you didn't have to do that" she massaged the place, muttering under her breath

"Finish your breakfast" he removed his dish to the sink "I'll come back in 15 minutes, be ready then"

"Ok old man"

Shinn left and without him her appetite seized, she cleaned up the kitchen. She decided to wait outside for Shinn. She put on her sweater and locked the door to her apartment. She glanced to her right where her neighbor's door stood. _Saying hi to him wouldn't hurt_

She walked to it and pressed the bill, that's when she heard moans and a grunt, Cagalli blushed and started fidgeting_ isn't it early for these kinds of things_. _of all the times…shit should I just go_

"Coming" she heard a ruff voice

The door opened and a half naked sting was before her, her cheeks couldn't become any redder and her stupid eyes stared straight at his crotch that seemed larger than usual.

He smirked at his embarrassed neighbor "Cagalli"

"Umm I just wanted to…" when a female voice purred "Stingy boy, come here and finish what you started"

Her eyes widened, the blonde gulped "I'm sorry…I umm I'll come back another time"

"It's ok, is there something you want?" the green haired asked her. They were used to borrowing stuff from each other.

She shook her head "I just wanted to say hi and tha…FELLAY" she gasped. There beside Sting stood her red haired friend in nothing but a silk red short robe that was tied loosely this made her cleavage show.

"Oh Cagalli it's you" _Glad it's her._ When she heard that a girl was talking to her lover, she got a little jealous but seeing it was Cagalli she was relieved.

"What are you doing here?" _swollen lips, messy hair, half naked couple isn't it that OBVOIUS CAGALLI! They were about to do it! _Screamed the blonde in her head

Fellay giggled "What do you think?"

"You and Sting"

Sting was starting to get annoyed, he doesn't like being interrupted and just having Fellay next to him, wasn't helping his friend down there.

Fellay saw the look on his face and knew what he wanted but she wanted to talk to Cagalli "Baby could you leave me and Cagalli for a sec?" she smiled

"Ok just don't keep me" he squeezed her butt before he went back inside which made her yelp and made Cagalli turn her face away

"Oh Fellay I never would've imagined…"

"I know Cagalli" squeaked the other girl "He's the best, I never been with someone like him"

Cagalli's heart stung at Fellay's words _even Fellay! _

"Not just the sex but everything although he doesn't lack anything in that department if you know what I mean" she giggled "God Cagalli and I've only been with him for two weeks…He said he likes me too but I'm scared I don't know him that well"

She smiled at her friend a little envious "Don't worry Fellay Sting is a good man"

"Still…"

"Don't be a coward, just follow your heart" _ironic…you? Calling her a coward and giving her the advice that you should be doing as well_

"Thank you Cagalli, I should go to him before a vein explodes" she winked

Both girls laughed "Bye" said the blonde as her friend closed the door

She stood on the same spot, pondering on her words whether she should take it to the next level with Shinn or take more time waiting…She sighed, unsure of what to do and pressed the elevator's button.

The door to it opened, her eyes to the floor; she walked in not realizing that Shinn was inside the elevator

She bumped into him "Sorry" lifted her eyes "Oh Shinn" she smiled again when she saw his loving eyes _yes loving eyes…those caring eyes…he does love me why else would he put up with me every single day?_

"Cagalli, are you alright?"

"I'm great" he gave her a don't-lie-to-me look

She giggled "It's Sting and Fellay?"

"Explain"

"I was just surprised to see them…umm" he cheeks were tainted with pink "You know together"

"Oh" glad it was just that he smiled back

The raven haired pressed the first floor button "Where to first" he asked her

"Shinn…" Ignoring his question "You and me, where are we going?" she was nervous

"Where ever you want" he said to her softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"No what I mean is…forget it" she sighed, he noticed her uneasiness he intertwined his fingers with hers squeezing her hand. He was telling her he understood what she meant "I know what you meant baka" his eyes staring at the elevator door

She looked at him a bit surprised, his gaze still on the door "We don't have to rush anything, **you** don't have to" He squeezed to reassure her more

"Thank you Shinn"

The door opened, they stepped out "Now where to?" he asked her grinning widely

"Well new comfy shoes first" she held her free hand up as she raised her thumb "a book store" the index finger joined in "And I need to buy a new couch since someone we know ruined mine" with the middle finger

"Hey! I already apologized and it's your fault trying to scare me while I was eating" he scowled; they left the building heading to the car.

Back at Sting's **(Lemon ahead scroll down if you don't want to read)**

Fellay walked in on Sting while he was unzipping his pants "Starting out without me" she said seductively. He lifted his eyes to see her; she swayed her way to him slowly unwrapping the robe from her. Her blue eyes never left his yellow ones, her hands roamed over her body in an arousing way.

"I was just getting ready" he licked lips, watching her nipples erect from her touches

He saw something different in her eyes this time lust yes but something was with it too, he just couldn't get his hands on it. She reached him and let her red cloth slip from her body.

Her hands found his warm chest; he shivered liking how her cold fingertips felt on his heated skin, her soft hands went to his pants and pulled it down.

His right hand went to her chin and leaned for a heated kiss, both of them had their eyes closed, his left hand went to her lower back pulling her closer grazing her stomach with his manhood, she moaned into his mouth, slipping his tongue through feeling the warmth of her mouth as her tongue caressed it.

He pulled away, she whimpered and tried to kiss him again, he put a finger to her lips "Sit on the bed" he said huskily

He wanted to taste her other warm cavern, the one his pulsing member ached to be inside of it.

She sat without protest, she loved everything he did to her and knew he had something in mind she smiled slyly at him

He stood on his knees pulling her to the edge. Then he spread her legs "I want to taste you" he said hoarsely as his fingers went to her womanhood and rubbed it

She through her head back moaning, her hands buried in the sheets, the sudden movement made her perky breast bounce a little, Sting's eyes played on them for a moment before his lips sucked at her right one, his tongue flickered on the hardened bud "I can't get enough of you" he groaned and bit it gently eliciting more moans from the girl before him.

She couldn't take it any more she wanted him inside her, filling her completely "Sting" she moaned "I ahh…" one moment his lips were on her mounds, the next she felt his head between her thighs.

He licked her one hard slow lick "Your fucking sweet Fellay" then he kissed her nether lips before letting his tongue lash at her for short quick licks, her hands went to his head pulling him closer, this was sending her over the edge she bucked, his wet tongue was making her dizzy from the pleasurable feelings that were going through her body. Her heart was beating fast her mind clouded all her thoughts were of the man who was pleasing her

"Sting …" he smirked knowing that she was enjoying it, Fellay felt a familiar feeling building in her lower body, a feeling that needed release, Sting could feel walls tightening around his teasing tongue, his licks became harder and deeper, with a few licks Fellay released her juices into Sting's sucking mouth, screaming in sheer pleasure with her release

She raised his head with both hands, kissing him wantonly she wanted to tell him how much she loved him but thought it best leave it after they have each other fully not wanting to ruin their moment "Take me now Sting please" she pleaded him

They both were seeking the same completion; he pushed her to the bed.

He stood up, the left leg of his lover between his and he raised the other to rest on his shoulder. He positioned himself at her tight dripping entrance, wanting to tease her a bit because he liked her pleading. He loomed over her, staring and smiling lustfully above her. He rubbed his fully erect member against her wetness. He hissed from pleasure and she moaned "Please Sting…I …ahh"

He liked the fact that she wanted him so badly, "I need you inside me" no need him, He never enjoyed being intimate with other girls as he enjoyed it with her. With her around him he couldn't keep his hands to himself and since he got with her no one plagued his head except for her.

At the last word he pushed inside her slowly, reaching her depths she let out a long loud moan.

He lost it, feeling her hot inviting walls around him made him lose his control he began thrusting in her hard, his hands went to her breasts, squeezing them and kneading them roughly. She was near, she begged him to go faster within moments her wall clasped, her body shook rapidly with her second orgasm, her release triggered Sting's he thrust his head back word as his seed shot into her.

"Fellay" he screamed her name and collapsed on top of her, removing her leg, he collapsed onto her.

**(End of Lemon you can read now XD)**

After their breathing evened they settled in a more comfortable lay.

Her hand drew circles on his breathing chest, an elbow supporting her "Sting…"

"Yes?"

She was nervous, she was blushing she laughed at herself _me blushing never in my weirdest dreams I thought I would_ could she tell him that she loves him?

He eyed her waiting for her to speak, he remember at first it was just a physical attraction nothing more but as the days went by, he started to like her, he missed her when she wasn't around even if it was just for hours, he liked her voice, the way she moves her hand when she speaks, the way she laughed, how she'd get jealous easily but never admit it, how she tried her best to please him, how she cared about the little details…she was his lover.

The red haired was arguing with her self how was she going to tell him her feelings?

"Umm Sting I…you see" she never stuttered, she cursed herself.

_Don't be a coward just follow your heart_ Cagalli's words rang in her head with that she found a new determination, _yeah I shouldn't be scared_

She sat up, Sting groaning over the loss of her warmth "What is it Fellay?"

"I love you" she felt like a great weight was removed from her heart "I know this is sudden and I'm not sure if you feel the sam…mmhmmm" he muffled her words when he pulled her down in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss "I love you too damn it" he pushed her on her back again, making his thigh brush her womanhood up and down while his lips attacked hers, she smiled into the kiss before she moaned. She was more than happy to know he shared the same feeling. _Thank you Cagalli_

End of chapter 10

Sting and Fellay I just think they look hot together lol.I never intended to write a lemonabout thembut my perverted mind just couldn't help it.. Thank you for reading! _bows_ hope you liked it; now tell me what you think? _hint hint_ send a review people XD

Jan e!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, sorry guys for not updating earlier exams are starting again I've got two this Tuesday. Okay I just want to make one thing clear I know that Asuran is Athrun but I like the Japanese pronunciation that's why I use the first. Just needed to let anyone who doesn't know know…forgive my useless talk but I can't keep it inside it bothers the hell out of me. Well without further ado here's chapter 11 I hope you'll enjoy it XD

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

**AsuCaga4Eva, gseedlover, xoxoanimeluber, MXC - the show- rocks my socks, mutsu, CC**

Chapter 11

Almost 7 p.m

"When can you have it delivered?" Cagalli asked the man behind the register in the furniture store

"Tomorrow afternoon ma'am we'll contact you" she said

"Ok. Thank you" Cagalli replied

"Yah! Finally done shopping" squealed the blonde relived when they got out of the last store they were in.

"Thank God I thought I was going to die" Shinn said with a grunt

"You bought more stuff than I did and you're complaining" she raised her brows

"I don't like shopping but when I do I like to get it over with in one trip" he explained

She hmphed "Men…" and shook her head

"Come let's go, these are tiring me" she raised the bags she was holding

His ruby eyes were staring at something else; they were sparkling like a little boy

"I'm not done yet" as he walked across the street to the place he admired "I can't believe I forgot about you"

"Are you crazy, who are you talking to?" she asked as she followed him

There were people around them but where his eyes were staring no one was standing except for a video store, they arrived at the door. A huge game poster was on it

_Battle ship Minerva III_

"Oh I forgot you were crazy about these things" she sighed.

Cagalli glanced at her raven haired friend the look on his face was adorable "Give me your bags, I'll drop them in the car and come back" she told him

"I'll come with you first then we'll come back together" his eyes still on the poster, almost drooling

She laughed "It's ok I won't be 5 minutes"

"Thanks Cagalli you're the best" he dropped the bags, gave her a quick hug and entered the store

She smiled _such a baby_ then she frowned _he could've handed them to me_ as she bent to pick up his things

"Need a hand" a male voice offered

"Dearka…hey…oh yes please" she nodded at him and looked at him with admiration "Don't you look hot" she eyed him. He was wearing a black suit no tie with red shirt under its jacket with the first two buttons unbuttoned.

He chuckled and held the bags "Thanks Cags, coming from you means a lot to me" he winked "What's with all these bags?" he juggled them

"Shinn and I were shopping and when he saw this" she pointed with her thump to the poster "He was drooling all over himself"

"Say no more" he laughed and they walked together to the car

"What brings you here all dressed up?"

"Me and Milly are having dinner she was supposed to meet me at 7 but she called and said she won't be there for another half an hour, you know me I don't like to sit around waiting" he informed his blonde friend

"I see" she smiled

"So how are things between you and Shinn?" he gave her one of his silly grins as they loaded the trunk with the things

Cagalli coughed "What do you mean?"

"Come on Cags you can't play dumb with me, all the looks you give each other, the way you keep holding hands…you know all that stuff" he nudged her with his elbow

"I swear that Milly is affecting you too much, we're just friends" she smiled nervously _is it that obvious?_ She couldn't believe that her feelings were shown to all

"It's not just me, even Yzak says so"

"So you girls are gossiping about me"

He gave her a look then closed the trunk "Well baby girl Asuran is gone now" he said she winced at the mention of her ex

Dearka thought it was because she missed him nothing more "And he's not coming back" he cleared his throat _I sound like Milly_ "I'm just saying he looks like a good guy"

"Damn it I know that" she almost yelled, tears were in her eyes. She didn't need him rubbing it in her she knew that and more.

"Cags" he didn't mean anything bad all he wanted for her to get over the blue haired man and continue with her life. He put an arm over her shoulders and rubbed her forearm "Come on no need for tears"

She wiped them "He's the perfect guy I've ever known I know no one is perfect but as silly as it may sound it's the truth" _then what's stoping you! _A voice yelled in her head. They continued walking toward the video store

"I don't think I'm ready that's all" she sighed

"It's ok everything will be fine just don't keep him hanging" her tanned friend assured her, he smiled "We're here. I better get going; you go and have fun say hi to Shinn for me"

They hugged "I'll see you around"

She entered and looked for Shinn, Cagalli walked through the multiple isles. She stopped at one where Shinn was standing and apologizing to her pink haired friend

"I'm sorry I didn't know that and I didn't mean anything" he said

"Ha! As if she would look like ME" she pointed at herself "And for your information buddy I came out 3 hours before her" she scoffed and put her arms in front of her

"Meer!" Cagalli called "Oh my God when did you come back?" both girls hugged each other

"Cag-chan it's been a very long time, I missed you all" she perked

"I didn't know Lacus had a twin" Shinn spoke to his blonde friend

"Can you believe the ignorant" she looked down at him as if he were an insect "He thought I was Lacus"

Cagalli chuckled "Come on Meer he didn't know and besides your identical twins what do you expect? Wearing different hairpins don't always help people" the blonde shrugged

Meer sighed "I know…I just love annoying cute guys" she giggled

Shinn blushed and Cagalli glared at her unconsciously

"Aiya I didn't know he was yours" Meer said

Cagalli almost fell, Shinn smirked

"Lacus told me about Asuran but I can see you're not wasting your time Cag-chan…that's my girl" she patted her back

"We're just friends" the blonde explain and she moved to stand next to the raven haired

"Yeah yeah just like how the sun rises from the west!" the pink haired replied "I must be going now, don't tell anyone I'm here I want it a surprise, Bye Cag-chan Shinn-chin" she wiggled her nose and walked away before the amber eyed could say anything to her

"She's different"

"Yeah"

She turned to look at him "Got what you wanted?" she said circling her arm with his

"Yep and I can't wait to get home" he said excitedly

"I just wanna lay down and sleep for days" she stretched her free arm upward her head against his shoulder

They walked out the door "My feet hurt I'm so tired" she whined

"Hold this for me" he gave her the small plastic bag that contained his new game

The moment she took it she found herself literally swept off the ground, Shinn was carrying her bridal style. People stared like they had nothing better to do with their lives

"Put me down Shinn, people are looking" she hissed in a whisper, cheeks turning crimson not just from stares but the way he was holding her was melting her heart

"Let them look doesn't your feet hurt?" he smiled at her

Cagalli's feet were little relieved being off the ground, she exhaled deeply "What about you?" she asked him and laid her on his shoulder, her nose uncontrollably rubbed against his neck, she always loved the way he smelled

This little doing sent a pleasurable shiver through his body "With you in my arms I can handle any pain" he tilted his head to kiss her forehead. He was open about his feelings.

Cagalli fell silent without realizing her grip on the small plastic object tightened…

Two weeks passed, University started some enjoying themselves others cursing whoever invented the concept of schooling and getting degrees. Since the start of the semester Cagalli and Shinn slept separately though both them didn't enjoy their sleep lately.

It was the beginning of a new year, a new start for Cagalli. It was in the morning and as usual she and raven haired would share the same car to GSD U. Everyday she'd call him in early to make sure he woke up and got ready, it was hard with him obsessing over that Minerva game.

He'd always wear a frown in the morning; Cagalli would imitate him until his features relaxed or he'd laugh at how silly she looked.

"Don't wait for me today I'll be working on a project with Yzak after classes" the blonde told Shinn when they were walking toward her class.

"I don't mind waiting" he said

"I might be late and don't worry, I'll ask him to drive me home" she said smiling to him. She glanced at her watch, he wanted to protest but she kissed his cheek and ran to her class

"Shit I'm going to be late again" she muttered to herself

"Well come straight to me when you get home" he yelled at her back

"Of course" she yelled back and waved her hand without looking back at him

In the afternoon at the library

"Isn't this enough for today" she dropped her head on the table. Cagalli was tired from all the internet and book browsing she needed to be home, the main reason was she missed a certain Shinn Asuka

"Cagalli we've only been here for 3 hours" Yzak whispered

She grunted "So what? The project isn't due for another month" she groaned as she rested her chin on the table

"Keep your voice down, I know that but we'll have mid-term exams then so I want it to be done with this week please" the white haired kept his voice down

She sighed "Okay"

He smiled "Just another hour then we'll leave ok"

She straightened herself "Thank you" she grinned

Half an hour later Shiho spotted them, it was true Yzak seemed different around her in a good way. The brown haired girl obviously wanted to be alone with her boyfriend.

"I'll excuse myself now" the blonde smiled at the couple she was a little envy none the less happy for them

"Come Cagalli you have to stay" Shiho said to her

"I miss Shinn" the blonde eyes widened at herself confession "I mean you know him he needs someone to look after him" she laughed nervously

Yzak smirked and Shiho giggled

"Shhhhh" were heard from different glaring pupils

Cagalli mouthed a sorry to them "Do you have a ride" Yzak asked her

She didn't but it's not like she'd tell him because he'd definitely insist on taking her home. Her eyes caught a glimpse of red hair exiting the library

"Yeah I'm leaving with Fellay" she hoped it would be true because she knew everyone else left "I have to go before she forgets about me, bye"

"Fellay" Cagalli called her as she caught up with her

"Cagalli how are you sweety?" ever since that day Fellay cherished the friendship she shared with the blonde

"Can you give me a ride home" she gave her a pleading smile

"Sure anything for you" Fellay perked and put her arm over Cagalli's shoulder

"So how have you been" she asked again

"I've never been better what about you?" they reached the car and got inside

"I'm having the best time of my life" Fellay screamed from the happiness she felt

She started the car and drove "I'm glad for you" another wave of envy and jealousy hit her

"I love him so much Cagalli that sometimes it hurts and if I don't see him for one day I feel like I'm missing something" she sighed smilingly

"I know how it feels" she was thinking of Shinn

"How has it been with you and Shinn?" Fellay asked unknown to her that the said raven haired man and the blonde didn't take it to the next level

"Nothing we're just friends"

"WHAT?" that made the driving red-haired his the brakes in the middle of the street

"Fellay what are you doing?" Cagalli gasped

"What am I doin? The question should be directed to you not me" she shrieked at her friend "Cagalli are you blind? Or are you fucking dumb?" she was irritated

Cars were honking at her car but she ignored them

"It's obvious to the world how much you love him and care for him and how much he loves you and adore the ground you walk on" she yelled at her more

"Fellay" Cagalli's heart sank, her friend spoke the truth but she was still a little hesitant because of what she didn't know. She felt like crying but what good would it do?

"I'm not ready" the blonde responded she kept telling that to everyone she knew she was lying not just to them but to herself as well.

"I know something happened between you and Asuran I don't know what exactly but Sting told me that Shinn helped you"

_HONK HONK!_

"Move it bitch" a driver yelled at her, Fellay just gave him the finger and continued ignoring the other cars

"You called me a coward remember I believe that you are the coward now"

"I know that it's just…"

"It's just what? Ha? Nothing you have no excuse and don't try to make one up. How could you tell me to follow my heart when you don't even listen to yours? You love him I am more than sure"

"Yes I do love him" she started sobbing _God what have I been doing? I'm such an idiot how could I keep him waiting like that there's no doubt in my heart I'm so stupid_

"I'm a fool how could I do that to him?"

Fellay's features soften when Cagalli admitted her feelings and realized how foolish she was. The red haired spoke softly to her friend "It's ok Cagalli you can tell him that when you arrive home" she put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed it

_HONK! HONK!_

Fellay got angry at the stupid impatient cars couldn't they say she was having an important conversation _the nerve of those people_

She lowered her window "Fuck you people can't you see I'm busy"

Cagalli giggled at her outburst "Come on Fellay let's hurry home I have something important to tell Shinn"

"That's the Cagalli I know" her foot pressed on the gas

"Thank you Fellay"

"Thank yourself when you tell him you love him"

They arrived in her street, Cagalli unbuckled She hugged her friend and kissed her cheek "Thank you so much"

"Go on now" Fellay was glad she could return the favor

Cagalli ran over to Shinn's door while Fellay drove away from her. The blonde rang the door bell hysterically and banged on the door like it was the source of her suffering and the last obstacle between her and the man she loved she needed to get to the other side, she wanted to. She also wanted to apologize for not saying it earlier

The bell kept ringing and she kept banging after a minute she realized he might not be home. She stood in front of it and dialed his cell _out of reach_ the voice in her phone said

"Shit not today" she waited for an hour at his door but unfortunately he didn't show up. Her phone won't reach his.

She inhaled deeply then exhaled, she walked with sad steps to her building when she entered the old janitor approached her

"Miss Athha I have a message from your young friend" he said with his old voice

"Shinn" her heart lightened and she smiled "What is it oji-san?"

"Goodbye" he said

"Sorry I didn't hear you"

The old man sighed bored "He told me to tell you Goodbye"

Cagalli felt the world around her spinning; her stomach almost failed her she couldn't believe what she heard?

"He just said that…N-nothing more you sure?" she could feel her throat become dry

"Yes I'm sure now if you'll excuse me I have things to do" he left her with the dreadful news alone

She shook her head furiously tears rained from her eyes she ran to her apartment "No he'd never do that to me"…

End of Chapter 11

What happened with Shinn and why the hell did he leave such an awfully short message! Stay tuned to find out XD

Sorry if anyone hates the fact that Meer is Lacus's twin here and is the older one but I like it. Oh you should probably know that I might take around 10-14 days until my next update I'm sorry as I always say College sucks and I can't wait til I graduate XP

Let me know what you think of the chapter…Don't hold back…burn me if you must

Oh and if you have the time to check my new fic please do

Thank you for reading and off to the review box

Ja ne mena-san


	12. Chapter 12

Yooooo! I got a D in one of my exams (in a subject I thought was easy) I was depressed but then I moved on lol but it really sucks to get something like that in college. I updated faster than expected hehe XD…I guess you guys want to me to shut the hole in my face and let you read XP well here you go…Hope you'll enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

**Thank you guys for reviewing**

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks, xoxoanimeluber, AsuCaga4Eva, gseedlover, JaMiLa, CC**

please **READ** and **REVIEW**…

Chapter 12

The black haired man arrived home around noon he finished his classes for today. He sighed throwing his books on the floor. Shinn saw the blinking red light of his answering machine _wonder who_. He didn't get many messages since most of the people he knew here would call his cell phone _Aunty Talia_, he pressed the button to listen to the machine.

**_You have one message_**

He slumped back on the armchair and began untying his shoes

"H-hi Shinn…" The female voice was shaky, he stopped what he was doing "its Aunty…" she choked "Call me it important"

_Beep_ **_End of message_**

Shinn's heart sank _what could've happened?_ He picked his phone immediately and dialed her number.

"Hello" Talia answered

"Aunty T it's me" he didn't know that his voice gave away the panic in his heart. Talia burst crying when she heard her nephew

"Aunty please calmed down. Tell me what happened?" he asked her wanting to know what would make his aunt cry like that. He feared the most…

"Shinn…Gilbert…" She sobbed

The young man was terrified of what to come "What happened to Uncle?" he raised his voice he was getting anxious

"Gil had a stroke…" she sniffed

"How's he now!" _please let him be alright_

"He's in a coma…Doctors say he's still in the danger zone and he might…might" she couldn't continue the sentence she cried again. Shinn felt horrible for not being by his aunt's side in this distraught

"Everything will be fine, Uncle will be fine he's a strong man aunty T…I'm coming on the first flight…please calm down aunty for me" he begged her

The blonde he loved dearly flashed through his mind _Cagalli_

"Really?...but what about your studies sweety?" Talia asked half heartedly she needed him with her

"It'll have to wait, I'll call you as soon as I arrive, bye aunty"

He called the air line when he hung up with his aunt. Luckily the next flight to Onigoro is in an hour he can get there in time the airport is 30 minutes drive he just have to leave quickly.

Shinn tried to call Cagalli but there was no network coverage

"Damn…" he yelled in frustration "Of all the fucking times"

He decided he'd pack for now and try again later, he got all the things he needed in his suitcase and when he tried again he got the same response. He took his luggage to his car. Before getting in and driving for the airport he took a piece of paper and wrote something.

He ran to the apartment building and he put it in Cagalli's mailbox, he remembered that Cagalli mentioned once that she rarely check it. He cursed himself he should've slipped it under her door. He didn't have the time to write again so he ran up the stairs to Sting's unfortunately he got no response from knocking or ringing the door. He kicked the door before he descended the stairs he had no time the flight was in 40 minutes

He caught glimpse of the janitor he made his way to him

"Excuse me, excuse me" he tried to get his attention but the janitor didn't answer him so he went and tapped his shoulder. The old man turned

"Yes!"

"Tell Miss Athha that there's a letter for her and I'm sorry for leaving" The older man nodded and Shinn dashed out of the apartment promising himself to call Cagalli as soon as he can with that in his mind he left for the airport.

The older man was walking toward his room when he frowned by the look on him he was trying to remember something._ What did the boy say?...something to Miss Athha yes… yes_ he nodded to himself and kept trying to remember the message _what was it again? Sorry for leaving and something else…what was it!_ The old brain cells weren't functioning like they were when he was younger he tried to remember but couldn't so he figured it must've been a goodbye _poor Miss Athha second man in the span of weeks_

"I better write it down before I forget completely about it" he said to himself

-------------------------------

Few weeks ago in London

Asuran has just arrived home for two days, he felt miserable, pathetic, like a low life. Never had he imagined he'd do such a disgusting thing to Cagalli _if only she let me_

Emerald eyes glared at him through the mirror of his bathroom.

He had gone insane when he saw his woman looking at another man the way she used to look at him. This was no excuse to what he had done. But what about him? He loved her still loves her with all his heart but leaving her was something he had to do, he has an obligation toward his family.

"Cagalli…I miss you" he saw her smiling face in the mirror, his hand went to touch it but only felt the cold surface. He fisted his hands; he saw his face and no one was with him he was alone again.

"Damn it all" he smashed the mirror with his clenched hand

Glass shattered all over, blood trickled from his knuckles his head fell and he started crying, calling her name, chanting it like a desperate prayer. He wants to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her, to hear her laugh, to feel her touch, to listen when she complains about silly things. Asuran never met someone like her and he is more than sure he never well. He fell to his knees in front of the sink his hands holding it.

"Come back to me Cagalli…I never meant to hurt you…I love you…"

He saw his tears fell on the hard cold floor, his throat became dry from all the crying, his eyes never so red and puffed. He heard a faint knock from his bedroom door. He stood on his feet, running the water he splashed his face a couple of times, grabbing the towel from its holder he made his way to the door drying his face. He knew it was his mother and he didn't want her to be worried about him they have enough problems already.

Before opening the door he covered his cut hand with the white cloth

"Mom…" he smiled at the woman he came from

"Asuran why don't you come sit with us?" Lenore asked him giving him her motherly smile

"I'm sorry, please excuse me mom I'm still tired…" he apologized

"That's ok son…I just missed you I guess there'll be other times. Are you feeling well?" she asked concerned his face was all pale and red.

"I'm fine don't worry about me like I said I'm still tired" he told her

"Call me if you need anything" she said

"Good night" he kissed her forehead "I love you"

"I love you too dear" she remembered the reason she came here "Oh sweety tomorrow we'll dine with the Hawkes at their residence" she told him

"What time?"

"Around 8:30" she informed him

"Okay mom, good night"

"Sweet dreams" his mother walked away as he closed the door to be alone again thinking of none other than Cagalli…

"Good evening Patrick, Lenore so nice to see you again" greeted Mr. Hawke

"Good evening Chris"

The Zalas have arrived at the Hawkes mansion for dinner they were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Hawke

"You must be Asuran" smiled Mrs Hawke

"Yes Ma'am" he smiled and extended his hand expecting a regular hand shake instead he was hugged by her

"Such a handsome young man, I see you take after your mother" Mrs. Hawke said when she released him

"Thank you Sara, where are the girls" asked Mrs. Zala

The five people walked together to room where two red heads were standing.

The girls came to them when they saw them entering "Hello Aunty, Uncle" perked the red head with the longer hair and shook their hands

Her sister showed a disgusted look at the way she was trying to impress them _why don't you just propose_

"Hello Meyrin, don't you look beautiful tonight" complemented Lenore. Meyrin was Lenore and Patrick favorite red head and they were hoping their son will take a liking into her.

The shorter haired shook their hands but without a word just smiled, more like forced a smile.

Then Mrs. Hawke turned to Asuran "This Meyrin…Meyrin this is Asuran"

"Hi Asuran" she said in a high pitch she wasn't hiding how thrilled she was to meet him _he's cuter than the picture finally a man for me_ her parents told her that she was the favorable choice of his parents

"Hi Meyrin, nice to meet you" he tried to pull his hand back but she was clinging to it with hers he smiled nervously. To save himself from the situation that nobody seemed to notice he turned to the other girl

"And you are?" he smiled at her

The other girl just eyed him standing next to her sister she had no intention of saving him. Her mother nudged her

"This is my eldest Lunamaria…forgive her manners" introduced her Mrs. Hawke

"Can't you see this airhead is holding onto to him" Luna said pointing at their hands

Meyrin glared, Asuran smiled this Lunamaria reminded him of Cagalli

"Lunamaria…" her mother gasped , her father gave her a warning look. The Zalas shrugged.

After getting rid of Meyrin, he took Lunamaria's hand in his "Pleasure to meet you Lunamaria"

Luna blushed his hand was strong and warm; his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Thank you" this time she pulled her hand back just because he's handsome, doesn't mean she'll agree to this besides she loves someone else. If only her parents didn't force her she wouldn't be here in the first place.

The parents left the young ones alone; Asuran sat on the sofa after Meyrin dragged him by his arm. She was sitting next to him; there was only little space in between them. The younger sister kept talking non stop about herself. Apparently she's into this more than he or her sister is.

The other girl was standing by the window gazing at the stars she seemed so distant as if she was thinking of someone she cared about a lot. Asuran sighed as Meyrin laced her arms around his arm.

_This is going to be a very long night…_Asuran thought to him self

End of Chapter 12

I want you guys to **DECIDED** which one Asuran should **MARRY** Lunamaria or Meyrin (I know what to do in both cases I just want to know what you want)

So please vote for Luna or Mey…

Don't hold back one fry me or barbeque me whatever you like I am freezable as well XD. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I will as soon as I can.

Now off to a review and a vote

Thank you for reading

Ja ne mena-san


	13. Chapter 13

Hello mena-san I know I deserve to be tortured for being so late please forgive me as I explained it's all because of dear old exams which are still going on.

The votes are in and almost all of them are in favor of Luna marrying Asuran and so it shall be XD

Meyrin is 19, Luna is 20 (Mey isn't that young XD)

**Thanks to my very precious reviewers:**

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks, numbah4addugirlknightz, CommandoDude, LacusIdol - CagalliFan, xoxoanimeluber, kristin, ****AsuCaga4Eva****, Laura25, CC, ****gundamseedluver****, lalala, ****Dark Saviour 1st**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GSD

**Please Read and Review**

Hope you'll enjoy

Chapter 13

Cagalli was looking at her reflection in the mirror in her bathroom, black bags under her puffed eyes, red nose, dehydrated cheeks and a very messy hair. All she did these past days was cry and rarely sleep. How can she sleep when there was no Shinn to hold her or to look outside her window and find his bedroom light still on if hers isn't off?

She didn't expect it would hurt this much losing Shinn but what bothered her _how could he leave without saying goodbye?_ That was the least he could do, they've been inseparable for quite a while. Was he sick and tired of waiting for her to come out and speak her feelings? Or at least tell him off?

When she wanted to tell him how she felt she came to find him gone! _How lucky can one girl be? _

"Shinn" she murmured his name as she splashed her face with water. Right this moment she felt miserable, her life couldn't be any worse. She has been avoiding everyone else telling them she's caught flu to get off her back about attending classes and not seeing much of her. But today she was going to attend her classes, she wasn't raised this way to give up on life so easily, to fail what she promised her mother but damn this hurt her more than anything else minus her mother's death.

"Shinn…fuck" the tears that kept streaming down her face seemed like an endless river. It was too much to bear these daggers that she felt piercing her heart over and over, his smiling face flashing repeatedly in her mind.

The blonde never realized that her feelings were this strong, she laughed a bitter laugh when she said "You don't know what you've got until you say goodbye"

Getting in her garments she grabbed her heavy bag and headed to start this new day.

Kira was walking in one of the corridors at GSD U, humming one of his favorite songs, one he always hears Lacus singing it. He smiled _Lacus_. They've been together since forever, his first girl, his first love his everything. The brown haired man was thinking about a way to propose to her, his hand felt the right pocket of his pants feeling the tiny box that contained that special tinier thing, one would fit perfectly around his pink haired princess's finger

Out of no where an empty can hit his head

"What sick bastard did that?" he yelled looking around at the almost empty corridor there was only his so called sister and apparently she didn't even notice him.

Kira was about to yell at her again to get her attention however when he saw the state she was in his heart sank. His sister Cagalli Yula Athha never looked this depressed in her life, it's been days since he last saw her but he called her everyday and she always sounded fine the complete opposite of what she looked to him

"Cagalli" he whispered walking to her, another surprised when she acknowledged him she didn't hear his loud voice but she heard his whisper. He shrugged _it must be a twin's thing_

His blonde twin plastered a fake smile for him

"Hi Kira"

"Save it for someone else" he told her and placed a hand on her shoulder "What the hell happened to you"

"Nothing happened and when you want to ask someone about that try and ask them nicely Kira" she huffed and turned her head to avoid looking at his violet concerned eyes

"Ok I'm sorry" he said "Can you please tell me what's wrong with you?"

Cagalli faced him with that annoying fake smile on her face "I'm perfectly fine…"

He glared at her "Cagalli…" he demanded

The said girl sighed "Shinn is gone…" expecting her to continue but there was only silence

"And?..." he tried to persuade her to continue

Amber eyes turned to look at him; they showed all the answers he needed to know. His sister was heart broken because of the least person he expected to do that to her and for no obvious reasons to him. There was something else in her eyes…

"You like him!" he asked surprised. _Yeah sure they've been doing everything together and those weird looks but…_

"No…" she choked, her eyes starting to get blurry "I love him Kira" a single tear strolled down her left cheek and she wiped with her sleeve immediately

"Cagalli…" shocked twin said

She ignored him and continued "I'm so stupid to let someone like Shinn slip away from me..." she sighed and rested her forehead on her brother's shoulder; Kira lifted his hand to caress her head

"I've never felt this way about anyone else…It's like he stole my heart with him and all I'm left with is emptiness, cold dark emptiness" she sighed again, holding back her tears

Kira hated seeing his sister like that but he wasn't good in these kinds of situations and he had no idea what to say to make it better for her. It wasn't like when they were kids she'd fall and he's kiss her booboo to make it better. He just hugged her closer to his beating heart and sighed

Cagalli smiled at how her brother was trying his best she lifted her head and smiled

"Thank you" she said softly

"For what" he definitely didn't do anything worth thanking for

"For being my brother" she kissed his cheek "Don't worry about me, I'll probably forget about everything by the end of the week. You know me" she shrugged

"Cagalli don't you want to talk about it?" he asked her concerned

"Not now, I don't feel like it" because she would cry and she didn't want to do that in front of her brother

"I don't feel like it" he mimicked her mockingly "Like I'd be settled with that" he put his arm over her shoulders

"Come let's go somewhere better than here" he pulled her with him

"But I…"

"I won't take no for an answer. I'm your brother for crying out loud. What good of a brother would I be if I don't know what's wrong with my favorite sister" he grinned

Cagalli chuckled at her brother's goofiness "As you say big brother but in an hour I've got another class" she leaned her head against him _Shinn_

The twins were setting in the empty auditorium as Cagalli told her brother what happened, his response was…

Kira chuckled after his sister finished, the blonde stared at him half angry half confused. He's been silent the whole time listening to her and now here he was laughing

"Kira" she wanted him to stop, she's already going through enough and he was laughing at her

He straightened himself and tried to hold back "God Cagalli. Are you stupid?"

"What" she put a hand on her hip

"What gave you the idea that he won't come back?" he asked her sitting down on a chair tilting his head up toward his only sister

"What do you mean?" she looked at him frowning trying to figure out what he meant

"I mean even though I don't know him for that long but Shinn isn't the kind of guy that would leave without notice and you know he studies here what I'm saying something important might've come up and he had to leave…" he explained

Her brother's words gave her a new hope _I should've had more faith in him he's been with me all the time _Shinn Asuka kept by her side and promised her, he did things for her no one else knows of except for Sting, her and him

_Cagalli you moron_ she scolded herself. Her brother kept saying things but they were vague as thoughts of Shinn invaded her again, somewhat happier thoughts than earlier with a new found hope Kira gave her.

Cagalli bent down and hugged her brother tightly "You're the best brother anyone can have"

He returned her hug and smiled "I know" he said smugly

The blonde punched him playfully "Thanks" she said pinching his cheek

"Quantitaive starts in ten" he reminded her

"Shit! Say hi to Lacus for me" she yelled running out the auditorium

**During Class**

Yzak took a glance his blonde friend she looked miles and miles away, even though she never told him what was wrong with her, he knew very well what _Shinn_. The silver haired knows her long enough to know what she was thinking of but right now she needed to focus on this lesson (A/N: talk about being Yzak Joule XD)

So he nudged her with his elbow, she shot her head towards him startled she mouthed a 'what'

"Joule" their professor Neo got their attention "What do we do if we have two Penalties with the same value?" he asked him

Yzak cleared his throat and held his head high with a serious face "I don't know Sir" he replied, his blonde friend put a hand to her mouth to muffle the giggle _that's Yzak for you_

"Care to help him Miss Athha" the professor asked somewhat aggravated by her actions

"Sure Sir" she wasn't giggling but an irritating smile was plastered on her face "We choose the cell with the lowest cost" she answered confidently and she heard Yzak mutter a 'damn it' which almost made her snort

"What if were two cells with the lowest cost" the professor challenged her

"Oh that's simple we'll see which one has the largest capacity" she answered him again

"Very good Athha" he said satisfied with her answers "Now please pay attention"

They both nodded in obedience, Cagalli's hand found its way to Yzak's and rubbed it gently, he squeezed in return and the lecture continued …

**That night**

Cool breeze softly ruffled the curtain, Cagalli Yula Athha was tossing in her bed…trying to get to sleep again however how much effort she put into it, didn't work she's as a wake as an owl in the middle of the night

"Shinn" she sighed his name "Come back to me" then she heard tires screeching she pulled a pillow to her face. She didn't want any more noise the voice in her head was enough

"_How much that would be?_" she heard a faint male voice ask outside

Then what sounded like a car trunk was shut that gave an annoyingly loud sound

"Insensitive jerks" she muttered under her breath and dragged herself out of bed to close the window

Her steps were heavy lazy tired steps _if I'm so friggin' tired why can't I SLEEP!_ _Stupid dysfunctional brain_ as she continued insulting the thing inside her head, closing the window her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar figure standing in the driveway of

"Shinn" her eyes widened, she felt adrenaline rush through her body. She was so happy to see him again, so happy that tears fell freely from her amber eyes

She rubbed her amber eyes not believing it. Was she dreaming? She pinched herself hard

"It hurts" she laughed to herself and without thinking she ran down to him. Her mind only the man her heart had yearned for, her eyes longed to see

The taxi driver drove off, Shinn looked at the bedroom window her room wasn't lit _she's a sleep_ he smiled

The first thing he'd do tomorrow morning was to wake her up and see what's been going on. He was glad he was back, his aunt's husband is all better now, he left them in better shape than the last time.

He grabbed his case and went to his door fetching his keys…

Cagalli stood across the street the raven haired male back was to her, she smiled. A hand clutched at her heart and she followed it guiding her to Shinn

He didn't hear anyone coming up behind him

"Shinn" her voice was caught in her throat, she was only a few steps away from him. Her heart was beating rapidly against her heaving chest. Why was she so nervous!

Shinn thought he heard someone call him he turned around, dropped the bag when his tired ruby eyes met amber ones

Cagalli smiled "Shinn" she whispered, her voice was shaky

"Cagalli" his eyes lit up the moment he saw her standing before him

"Damn you Shinn" she ran to him, throwing herself at him. His back was against his door because of the impact

The blondes arms wrapped themselves around his neck burying her face, his arms found its way around her noticeably slimmer figure, he frowned for a bit _she's lost weight_

Shinn could feel the tears on his skin, hearing her sniffs. He caressed her back

"I missed you Shinn…" her breath on his neck "I missed you so much" she squeezed him tighter, he couldn't help the coughing

"Oh I'm sorry" she apologized withdrawing her arms from him both of them slightly chuckling

Shinn didn't let go of her, he wanted to hold her just for a little bit more. He wanted to make up for all the lost time. She looked at his gentle face, a hand cupped his cheek.

He closed his eyes feeling the warmth of her body and her hand again he kissed her hand

"You don't even know how much I missed you" he told her rubbing his face with her soft palm

She raised his chin and before he opened his eyes his lips were against hers, in a longing kiss. He was surprised but like he was going to turn this chance down, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her back more heatedly both smiled into the kiss

With that kiss Cagalli poured all her unspoken feelings, the taste of his lips was mind intoxicating another feeling swept her body, they broke their passionate lip lock

Cagalli looked at him again, a hand went to play with his black hair "I'm sure you've got a good excuse why you left" she told him raising her brows at him

He wanted to say something but she gave him a quick peck on the lips "Let me finish" she nuzzled his nose with hers. She missed doing that to him too.

"I don't know how to start…" she said, he kissed her right cheek she smiled

"I never knew my life could be so sweet until you found me" he smiled as he saw the sincerity in her eyes

"You're my sun that brightens up my darkest skies…you can imagine how dark my days have been" she closed her eyes, didn't see the guilt in his

"The only one I see when I close my eyes is you" she continued, she was telling him everything she felt about him, all those days without him and all those days she made him wait…

Shinn felt butterflies in his stomach was she finally going to tell him how she feels?

"I want you to be a part of me forever" she opened her eyes again, and caressed his cheek

He stared at her she wants to spend her life with him…

"I know I made you wait" she said when she saw a look on his face "But I love you Shinn" her eyes stared at his chest and her hand fell to her side

Did he hear her right? She said she loves him! _Well idiot she did tell you she wants to be a part of you_ a voice in his head said

"Say that again" he requested tilting her head with his hand "I need to know if what I heard is correct"

"I love you" she said her eyes bore into him sending every feeling through them to him

"I love you Shinn…" she repeated again

Shinn's eyes sparkled; his head has a festival of all kinds of fire works. These simple three words he's been waiting for her to say and she finally did. And those beautiful eyes of hers showed how much she meant it.

He pulled her again for another passionate kiss which she returned happily and full heartedly…

End of Chapter 13

So how was it? Crappy? Cheesy? Lame? Not bad? What the hell was I thinking? lol XP. I know I totally suck at grammar please bear with me

You know the drill, please review and state your opinion

Wish you all a very Happy New Year and God bless you all


	14. Chapter 14

Hiya everyone! I'm so pretty…oh so pretty I'm so pretty and wetty and gay lol

I am so happy first and foremost for the reviews and support I get from you guys whether in this fic or another one. Second YAY! I passed this course with a good average I'm so relieved after the long tiring nights it finally paid off. Alhamdullah…enough of my nonsense…I hope you'll enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

**Please READ and REVIEW**

**Thank you so much for reviewing I hope I don't disappoint anyone**

**RisingGundam2004, xoxoanimeluber, CC, gseedlover, Miri**

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

His ruby eyes were scanning the compass for his girlfriend. Yes, finally after all the time endured for it to happen, Cagalli's -officially- _my girl. Life is good._

Shinn suddenly frowned when he saw her sittig with the white haired freak and he was putting his arm over her shoulders in comforting way. _That…_He couldn't help but feel jealous of Yzak, although he knew that she only saw him as a brother.

Yzak whispered something in the blonde's ear which made her blush and giggle, the raven haired smiled for a second, to see her smiling face was more than the world to him however he clenched his fists when he saw her give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He walked toward them _get a grip Shinn, he's only a friend_. He knew he's being silly of fuming over this but he felt threatened by the older male.

As soon as Cagalli noticed him in the corner of her eyes, she jumped from her seat, ran to him and her finishing act she threw herself on him.

When Shinn saw her coming he had an idea of what would happen and thanked God that he was on grass

_THUD!_

Cagalli grinned at him knowingly, he grinned back

"I know you're probably sick and tired of this…" she started

"Hmm!" confusion on his face _what is she talking about?_

"But…" she leaned closer to his face and kissed his right cheek

"I…" she planted another kiss on his other cheek

A smile was on his gentle face. His anger melted away at her touch "Love…"

Then she pecked his lips sweetly "You" she wiggled her nose with his

"I will never be sick and tired of hearing you say I love you" he whispered and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

The blonde felt a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach that spread through her entire body…a feeling she's been having a lot lately with him.

They broke the kiss and stared into each others' eyes, sexual tension was thick in the air.

For a moment they forgot where they were and Cagalli had an urge to do something more than an innocent kiss…

"Ahem!" Yzak cleared his throat

No attention was heeded from the couple on the ground, so he loomed over their heads and coughed.

They snapped out of their daze and straightened themselves

"Shinn" the silver haired man nodded

"Yzak" he returned the nod

"Let me grab my books and then let's go grab something to eat" she went to where she sat earlier with Yzak

Yzak looked at Shinn without saying anything. The irritated raven haired "What" he said raising an eyebrow

"Cagalli is a sweet girl" he altered his gaze to the blue sky. No emotion was on his face

Shinn sighed as much as he was threatened by him; he knew Yzak's a good man

"I know" he whispered back and turned his eyes upward too

"Take good care of her" the blue eyed man put his hands in his pockets

"I will" promised Shinn

"Come on you guys…" Cagalli called to them

The trio entered the cafeteria spotting Lacus, Milly and Kira they joined them

Cagalli sat across them, the two guys still standing. Shinn next to her

"What do you want me to get you?" asked her Shinn

"Same as you" she smiled

Shinn and Yzak started walking

"Wait guys I'm coming with you" kira said getting up

When they were out of ear shot Milly squeaked

"So Cagalli how's everything between you two?" she asked excited. Lacus just eyed them silently

Cagalli sighed happily "It's wonderful I couldn't ask for a better man"

Milly held Cagalli's hand across the table and "Oh! I feel so happy for you"

They squeezed each others' hands "You look so cute together" the auburn haired added

"Doesn't it bother you?" the pink haired asked out of the blue

The other girls turned their heads at her and gave her what-are-you-talking-about look

"That he's younger than you" her blue eyes fixed on Cagalli

"Lacus" Milly glared

"What has age got to do with it?" asked the shocked blonde

"I'm just asking" shrugged Lacus

Cagalli never really thought about it but then again _it's not like I'm twenty years older_

"Would you have asked that if the man was older?" Milly asked maintaining her glare

"I just want to know how Cagalli feels about it" she said

The blonde pulled her hands back and rested them on her lap _Shinn does it bother you?_

"Cagalli…Cagalli" Milly called

"Oh I'm sorry my mind just drifted" she apologized and stood up

"Where are you going?" Lacus asked her

She ignored her turning her back she started walking out…

"Where is she going?" Shinn asked placing a tray on the table as he caught sight of Cagalli leaving the cafeteria door

Lacus drank the glass of water in front of her avoiding his question

He looked at Milly

"Someone said something she shouldn't have said" and crossed her arms in front of her

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Lacus said in her defense after putting the glass in the table again

The auburn haired rolled her eyes sweet Lacus can be insensitive

Milly yelped when she felt someone kissing her cheek

"Who made my Milly upset?" as Dearka hugged her from behind

"Dearka!" she relaxed

"Excuse me guys" Shinn went after Cagalli

"Cagalli wait up…" Shinn called to her

She stood but didn't face him "Go back Shinn I'll join you in while" she sniffed _stupid there's nothing to cry about! Crybaby_.

"Cagalli…" he was behind her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder

"What did Lacus tell you" he asked

Cagalli walked back and forth irritated a second, confused another, Shinn stood by and watched her. She scratched her head

"I've never really given it much of thinking because I thought it didn't matter…" She said still not looking at him but she had her back against the wall and she was looking at his shoes

"See I'm doing it again all I think about is how I feel, what I want…"

The lost Shinn was looking at her; it still wasn't clear to him what she was talking about

"Not what you think or feel…" she continued to rumble

"Cagalli what are you saying?" he stepped closer to her, their faces inches away

Her amber eyes met his crimson ones "Shinn…does it bother you that I am…"

"What is it beautiful?" he asked as one his hand played with a strand of her golden hair. He loved being close to her

"That I am older than you" she finished and anticipated his reaction

_Silence _for a few seconds followed by a soft chuckle he shook his head

"There is nothing to laugh about" she stomped one her feet

The hand that was one her hair went to her rosy cheek and caressed it gently

"Well!" she raised her brows but she was beginning to lose herself in his touch

"It doesn't bother me at all I mean come on Cagalli it's not like your twenty years older" he answered her

Her eyes widened "That's what I thought too but stupid Lacus she….mmm" he closed the small gap between their lips in breath taking kiss

Cagalli felt herself weak in the knees, her arms impulsively went around his neck pulling him closer, deepening their passionate contact. His tongue tugged at her soft lips and she opened them willingly allowing him to tasted and feel the warmth of her cavern. She sucked at it gently and then her tongue danced with his, each trying to take the lead in this hot dance a soft moan escaped her lips.

Their bodies heat was rising they needed to stop or it would go further than this but the longing was stronger so they continued kissing

"Oh God would you two get a room?" their friend teased

They broke it immediately both of them blushing "Hi Fellay"

"How are you two?" the red haired asked

"Great" smiled Cagalli

"If you guys haven't done it" she began and the addressed couple turned redder than before

"Well you should before someone get hurt" she winked at them and Cagalli saw where her friend's eyes were. It was on Shinn's crotch that seemed a bit bigger than usual

The blonde stood in front of Shinn to block the view _I did that to him!_ She was so surprised but a small smiled appeared on her face

"FELLAY!" but her face didn't show that she was upset

Shinn slapped his forehead _Oh my God what's Cagalli gonna think? That I'm an untamed beast…if she wasn't so sweet…Argh_

Fellay giggled "I'll see you guys around" she blew them a kiss and left

"Excuse me" the black haired said and dashed for the rest room

Cagalli blinked a couple of times and giggled _Oh he's so cute!_ He was embarrassed she knew it, she skipped happily back to her friends knowing that her boyfriend would join them shortly of course after he cooled down…

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Cagalli said walking around the car she just got out of

"Sleep tight" He told her walking toward her

She kissed him "Good night"

"Good night" he kissed her forehead and smiled

The warm water that was coming of the shower, wetting her body relaxed her tired muscles after the long day

She giggled closing her eyes as the water washed the shampoo from her hair, she was recalling what had happen earlier with Shinn

As she moved the sponge along her body she imagined what it would feel to have Shinn's hand on her instead, just at the mere thought she felt shivers down her spine. She's been thinking not so pure thoughts a lot about him these days

What happened today made it clear that he's been thinking it as well. Her heart skipped a beat _Asuran_ she remembered the unfortunate night, it still had an effect on her.

She shook her head _Shinn is different_. He is different, sweet, caring, giving her all the time she needs, he's her everything. Truly the one she's been waiting for all her life to sweep her off her feet.

Were they ready to take it to the next level? _God yes I am!_ Her body longed and hungered for his…

Few minutes later hair was wet she was standing in front of his door wondering if she should knock or not

She always convinced herself to wait until she was married _SCREW THAT_

She rang his bell

A towel wrapped around his waist, his broad sexy chest wet and exposed to her eyes that were glistening with desire at the sight.

"Cagalli" he was surprised, he wouldn't have opened the door if it wasn't her

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned

"Do you need anything? Come in" he told her

She blushed _what was I thinking? What am I going to say now? I came to…_

End of Chapter 14

-Sniffing around- I smell…a lemon! Lol yep there's definitely one in the next chapter no worries if you hate these things you don't have to read it and it's not going to spoil anything for you.

Well before that come would you be so kind and tell me how I did in this one?

Like I say any review is accepted just be respectful.

Thank you for reading and please do review

Love you all and Eid Mubarak

For anyone who's interested in knowing what I am talking about. Well it's a Muslim holiday that is in the tenth day of the twelfth month of the moon year it's called Eid Aladha lol I hope you get what I said.

And if you remember Eid Alfeter which is the first day of the tenth month, this one is similar but we call it the Big Eid (referring to Aladha)

If you need any further information or anything just ask and I'll be more than happy to tell you

Take care everyone


	15. Chapter 15 L

Hell good people! Jan Jan here's chapter 15 Yay! I hope you're excited as much as I am well I am excited about getting your reviews…anyway enjoy reading it my lovely readers

**Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews**

gseedloverRisingGundam2004Finding DestinySon of Inuyasha and Kagomegundamseedluverpointing-d-obviousCCDark Saviour 1stxoxoanimeluber

**WARNING: Lemon ahead don't worry I'll tell you when it starts and when it ends**, contains other things that might disturb some of you…

Disclaimer: I do not own GSD

Chapter 15

"But son Meyrin is more suited for you…" his mother tried to convince him

"I agree with her" his father backed her up

"She's too clingy…I like Luna that's why I choose her" Asuran replied to his parents

"Honey Luna as we know has already someone she loves while Meyrin isn't and I believe she'll be a good wife" Lenore argued

"I lost Cagalli too!" his anger rising inside him. How dare them to talk about someone losing their love. "Why shouldn't she lose the one she loves when I do" his emerald eyes flared

"Son…" his mother pleaded

Patrick sighed "Well let him marry who he wants Lenore" he put a hand on his wife's shoulder

The middle aged man looked at his son "We'll inform them…"

"Thank you father" he bowed slightly and went to his room

**Later at the Hawkes**

"Really… He wants me!" Luna was shocked that Asuran picked her

"Well his loss" Meyrin shrugged running her fingers through her long red hair and walked back to her room

"I'm sorry Luna I know you hate this but an agreement is an agreement" her father said to her as gentle as he could be.

"Yes father…" she excused herself and went to her room too.

Luna slumped back on her bed; she was glad that Asuran chose her. For the last month she spent a lot of time with him the blue haired, she came to like him a lot. Something she never expected in her life, to like a boy.

All her life she's been treated as one, her father wanted a son to be the elder but she came instead so she's like the boy he never had. She's a tomboy something not very well like in her high society in England.

Of course no one knew that her interest was in females save for her younger sister but she kept it a secret as well afraid that Luna would bring shame to the family.

But Asuran was not like the boys Luna met he was different he treated her like a lady, made her blush with his sweet comments. Unknown to her that she reminded him of Cagalli.

If she was going to marry for the sake of her family then she wouldn't mind if it was Asuran _he's a good a guy, I'll learn to love him…_

**Shinn and Cagalli**

"Do you need anything? Come in" he told her

She blushed _what was I thinking? What am I going to say now? I came to…_

"I…" she hesitated

_"You'll know when the time is right" Yzak said to her_

_"What about him? What if it is for me and not for him" her eyes glued to the floor the subject was kind of embarrassing, especially if you're a girl discussing it with a guy_

_"If he loves you he's been waiting for you…Men are always ready for their girls…Trust me" he whispered in her ear _

_Cagalli giggled blushing and hugged him then pecked his cheek_

She walked in scratching her head _now how should I tell him?_, Shinn looked confused _what's wrong with her?_ He closed the door and following her he sat next to her on the sofa. The black haired touched her shoulder

"Cagalli I won't know unless you tell me" he said

The girl blushed more at the closeness of their bodies

"Umm you know we're a couple…er right?" she slapped herself mentally at the stupidity of the question _get it together…_

Shinn chuckled "Yeah I'd like to think that" he joked

Cagalli tilted her head to him and punched his arm "Of course we are" she giggled when her question rang through her head again _how silly of me._ She was starting to feel a little more relaxed she always felt a sense of comfort being near him.

"What I mean is…" she said her gaze fell on his bare chest and her small hand instinctively touched it with the tip of her fingers, he stiffened at first surprised that Cagalli would touch him in such a way, as if she was feeling him for the first time

"What I want to say is…" her eyes shifted to his lips. His hand that was on her shoulder went to her back and began to caress it. The way she was touching him and looking at him with such strong desire in her expressive eyes made his throat become dry. Was he imagining things?

She bit her lips just feeling his body made her lower part hot

"Cagalli" before she could respond his lips closed the gap between them, she was shocked at first feeling his moist lips just when she began to react he pulled back

She groaned when she lost his lips

"Now can you tell me what you want" his hand was massaging her neck, the other apparently found its way to her thigh

Her eyes fell to his hand; he blushed and pulled it back as well. She smiled amusingly he was hot for her too

"I'll show you" she said softly and brought their lips together again, she pulled his hand back to her thigh

He groaned this time "Caga…" she took the chance and shoved her tongue inside him. Never in her life had she thought that she'd be this forward and her first time to top that.

Shinn was surprised with this fiery Cagalli but damn does it feel good, strong feelings were invading both bodies like never before. A part of him was growing; a part of her was getting wet.

Her tongue moved with his so fervently, she moaned as his hand rubbed her leg so intensely

"I want you" she said heatedly when his lips latched on the smooth skin of her neck, sucking gently

He kissed her several kisses along her neck, jaw line and then breathed on her lips

"Are you sure?" he kissed the right corner of her lips, hoping she wouldn't turn him down

"Oh… yes" partly answering his question and partly telling him she loved the way he was touching her

He smiled "I love you Cagalli"

She smiled back "I love you too Shinn"

**(WARNING: Lemon starts SCROLL DOWN if you don't want to read it)**

He put an arm under her legs and the other behind her back and lifted her from the seat. Her arms around him kissing him, taking in his arousing scent

Her feet landed on the floor the back of her knees against the edge of it; they were both nervous and blushing. Shinn reached for the buttons of her blouse and started to undo them, his hands was shaking a bit, the blonde smiled and put her hands on his.

"Let me" she brought his hands to her lips and kissed them

After removing her top she turned her back so that he could help with the bra, he didn't remove it immediately he put his arms around her, his lips touched her bare skin, kissing her gently and affectionately

The room was quite nothing but their slow breathing could be heard, Shinn's palms began playing smoothly on her body. One tracing the line at edge of her jeans, the other made its way to her chin; making her lips escape a soft moan with it touched her breast.

She leaned her head back "Shinn…" she sensually said his name

Desire starting to drench their body and mind, as their lips moved passionately on one another, as he unclasped her bra she removed her jeans. He turned her in his arms, Cagalli tugged playfully at his towel biting her lower lips as her eyes showed excitement.

"You're beautiful Cagalli" he smirked when she blushed furiously. Shinn admired the body his girl has with his lustful eyes; licking his lips eagerly he never wanted to taste a woman as much as he wanted to get her delicious looking body

The raven haired lifted her chin with his index finger, brushing his lips tenderly against her softer ones, she moaned as he pressed her against his heated flesh met hers. Her breasts against his hard chest, the feeling of them made his mind cloudier he ridded himself of the white cloth and grinded his erection into her abdomen making her whimper.

Cagalli pulled his head down to her to once again claim his pleasant mouth, he groaned when her tongue caressed his lips. Shinn changed their position so that the bed was behind them; he wanted to let her have her way with him first.

He lay on the bed pulling her gently down with him, she smiled lustfully and straddled herself on him, and she moaned loudly enjoying the feel of his member on her entrance only her panty on the way.

Shinn held her waist with his hands allowing his eyes to bathe in her beauty, as she arched her back her face showing pleasure. Her blonde head tilted towards him again, the sight of him bare beneath, looking at her so wantonly was making her hungry for more.

She leaned down and began exploring his desirable body, her lips latched on his neck kissing him heatedly. As her lips glided down to one his nipples his hands rubbed her back up down he moaned pleasantly, enjoying the treatment he was getting from the blonde on him.

Cagalli's hands were roaming his body, her tongue flicked over his nipple until it hardened, loving the taste of his skin, the touch of his hands. She was moving lower, her tongue traced a path to his navel where she planted a smooth kiss.

Her breasts brushed his manhood making him go wild, in a second he flipped her over. He went to her ear

"You're making me crazy" he huskily breathed into her then bit her earlobe gently

"Not as much as make me" she moaned arching her back, craving for more of his warmth

He captured her lips kissing her fiercely for the feelings she unleashed in him, she parted her lips, both of them kissing vigorously. He traced her tummy with his fingers all the way to her right breast; he cupped it and massaged the soft skin.

The fire in her nether region intensifies making her moan loudly, her hands buried in his ebony hair deepening their kiss, their tongues caressed the inside of their mouths simultaneously fighting for dominance which Shinn had.

They broke the kiss gasping for air, he breathed on her skin as he trailed her body with his butterfly kisses to her neglected breast. Shinn sucked, pulling on it with his lips, his tongue caressing her nipple. As it hardened he suckled on it, nibbling on it with his teeth. He was granted satisfying moans and whimpers.

How much he wanted to be inside her as her skin teased his manhood, he couldn't wait he was afraid if he did wait he'll release right then and there.

His other hand went lower to remove the last piece of fabric on her body; one of her hands left his head and helped him with removing it.

Shinn parted her legs with one of his while he positioned himself between them, he stopped his ministrations. He gazed at the love of his life, her amber eyes same as his ruby ones drowned with lust.

"Shinn…" she breathed heavily closing her eyes when the tip of his manhood brushed her wet womanhood

His right hand went under her head while he used the left one for support

"Look at me Cagalli" he pecked her lips as his hot breath teased her skin

The blonde smiled opening her eyes, her arms wrapped around him and she braced herself of what is to come.

Shinn pushed his shaft slowly inside her; she let out a small cry as she felt a searing pain in her womanhood. Cagalli dug her nails unconsciously in his back to relieve her self and she stiffened; few tears ran down her cheek _Oh God_.

Her Love kissed her tears away "Relax Cagalli" he said to her softly, his lips brushed her cheeks so tenderly.

She relaxed loving the way he was treating her, she felt the pain in her crotch decreased. She moved slightly upward smiling at him telling him that she was okay.

He returned the smile and thrusted in and out of her in slow motion. Shinn groaned at her tightness she felt so good, he wanted to be lost inside her forever.

The feeling in her nether region reformed again and more powerful than before although there was still some pain, pleasure consumed her more. She moaned as he moved in and out of her careful not to hurt her, kissing gently whatever was in reach of him.

"Cagalli…" he moaned her name, trying as hard not to go faster

Cagalli caressed his back, starting to buck under him. Their breathing was getting heavier, body temperature rising, skin becoming damp from the sweat that started to come.

Her legs embraced his waist holding him tighter letting him go deeper, they both moaned as their bodies sought release pleasurably.

It was one of their perfect moments together, no body exists but them. Only feeling one another, hearing only their warm breaths, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Shinn released his fluid into her womb after her walls tightened around his length; he pulled them up so that she would lie on top of him. Cagalli was limp on him, her head on his chest hearing his heart beat, in rhythm with hers.

**(Lemon FINISHED…on with the rest of the chapter)**

His fingers caressed the back of her neck a while, played with her hair another as her hands massaged his chest slowly.

Shinn sighed satisfyingly "I love you Cagalli and I want to be with you forever"

The amber-eyed was tired after their little exercise she lifted her head heavily and gave her raven haired a chaste kiss

"I love you more than words could say Shinn" she laid her back on his chest

"And I want to be with you forever" she finished, yawning

Shinn rubbed her shoulder, kissed her head and said "Sweet dreams my love"

She mumbled something as drifted into deep sweet peaceful slumber, not late after Shinn joined her…

**Two months later in England**

"I'm home" Asuran yelled to his wife after he closed the door to their sophisticated huge flat. They've been married for three weeks.

No one answered him, but he heard some sound coming from their bedroom. He put his briefcase on the floor, took off his jacket while carrying it with him he loosened his tie.

As he walked closer to the bedroom, the sounds were getting clearer, it sounded like people were REALLY enjoying themselves.

He shook his head he must be hallucinating, after the long day at work.

"Luna…" he called, again no answer

"Fuck I missed you Juri" he heard his wife say, he heard two women moaning.

"Don't stop…" a girl moaned loudly

His eyes widened _what the hell is happening?_ He couldn't believe his ears so he had to see, he was praying that his ears were playing with him.

The door was slightly ajar he peeked, the sight inside made his insides stir with disgust. His so called wife was pleasuring someone else other than him and not just that but _the bitch's with a woman_

He clenched a fist but did not make any sound that he was there; he slowly walked back to the door, taking with him his case and left.

She shattered his pride, she betrayed his honor and she did it with _a fucking whore like her_

As he was in the elevator he took an oath that he'll work until he paid his father's debt off and he will take his revenge from that Luna

_Her sister will do good for the job!_ His eyes once warm now cold nothing in his heart but pay her back.

And after he's done that he'll return to the only woman who ever truly deserved him…

End of Chapter 15

You know guys I had planned that this fic wouldn't be longer than 15 chapters but I guess I planned wrong lol….I know no point in what I said.

Ok Good people now please review…I am craving to read more of your opinions whatever they are. Did I do good? Did I do bad? Did I rush things? Did I freaking messed up everything?

By the way I am sorry if I offended anyone about Luna being a lesbian but that's how she's in here and that's how I want it.

Thank you for reading

Take care of yourselves

Love you

Your Average Hentai Writer XD


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! Done with chapter 16…I'm so happy with your reviews guys, thanks for reading it and taking the time to review it

**My special Thanks to you**

**Finding Destiny****, gundamseedluver, ****xoxoanimeluber****, Kristin, CC, ****gseedlover****Mahha55****asucags****Dark Saviour 1st****hibiscus8**

Disclaimer: I'm so sick and tired of this shit…I don't own GSD…such a pain in the ass

**WARNING**: Lemony themes and such

Chapter 16

(**SCROLL DOWN…Lemon)**

"I've been blind" he kissed her hungrily

"No use crying ah!...over spilt milk" she moaned as he attacked her nether lips with his tongue same time pumping two fingers into her

"Oh God Oh God…stop…Asuran…please just fuck me already!" she just couldn't handle it

"As you wish" he removed his lips from her and pulled her on top of him

"I'm yoursss" he hissed when his length entered her

"Damn Meyrin you're so tight" she straddled herself and rocked fast on him holding onto to the sheet at his head for dear life

Asuran looked at the clock and smirked, the red haired on him didn't know his scheme _almost there…_his thought were cut as the woman on him kept pleasuring him and he decided he'd enjoy it

Meyrin was moaning loudly but he heard it, the door slam and smiled to himself. The blue haired thrust fast and deep into her, from the way she was squirming he knew she's almost at the peek

_Good timing_ he kept thrusting each thrust making him near to their ecstasy and his wife's grand entrance into their tainted love nest

With a final thrust he released and the girl shook from the strong orgasm satisfying to his male ego, not a moment later the door burst open and his wife came in

**(LEMON ENDS)**

"Meyrin…Asuran" she was shocked to see that it was her sister on top of her husband

"I can't believe…you" she choked on her words and tears started to fall feeling betrayed by her husband and with whom by her own flesh and blood

Meyrin was still high from the pleasure marathon she just had, she stood up not caring of she was naked or not

"You have one yummy man sis" her legs were wobbly and gave in she sat again on the bed breathing heavily

"One Delicious sister as well" he smirked _yes cry bitch_

"Oh spare me the look you whore…" he said getting up and pulling on his jeans

Luna couldn't stand it any longer, she ran to the door but Asuran was quicker her caught her by the arm gripping her not so gently

"That's what you get from rubbing my face in the mud" he sneered at her

"How did you know? ... Let go…you're hurting me" she struggled

"I saw you with my own eyes last week…how dare you? And I compared you with her…you're not even worth the nail in her toes, you worthless whore" he spat

Luna didn't know who he was talking about but she was scared she never seen this side of him, she tried to explain herself

"I'm sorry Asuran but I don't love you…I love her…so please let me go" she pleaded him

"How would you like it if an 'accident' happen to her?" ignoring her plead

"Don't bring her into this…please don't harm her I'll do anything just leave her out of this" she was struck with fear

"That's a good girl" he pushed her "Go tell your sister to leave" she nodded and rubbed her painful arm…

They kept their marriage contract but all she was to him is piece of furniture, an accessory, a mean until he reached his end. He got involved with several women including her sister…Luna endured it all for her soul mate believing that in time tides will turn to her side…but for how long?

**Years passed by**

"Welcome home honey" the blonde greeted her husband as he entered the door

"How was your day?" she asked taking his jacket

"It was okay…you know how your brother and Yzak get when they're excited" he smiled caressing her cheek, she giggled _those two_

"Daddy!" a little voice called running toward the couple

"Shouta…my boy" Shinn picked him up and carried him upstairs to his bedroom, Cagalli followed them smiling lovingly at her Shinn and Shouta

Shinn tucked his raven haired son in the bed, the boy tugged at his shirt

"Yes Shouta" he answered caressing his head

"Read me a story…Please Daddy" Shouta added the last part when he saw his mother giving him a look standing at the door and then made an ultra cute puppy face blinking sweetly …The father gave in…

"If only he didn't have your eyes" Shinn said to his wife not before he closed the door and walked into the bedroom unbuttoning his shirt

Cagalli dropped the novel she was reading and crawled on the bed to his side, he approached her smirking he knew the look in her eyes…flaming desire

She continued disregarding his clothes, after ridding him of the pants she pulled him down with her on the bed kissing his fiercely

"Do you know how badly I want you" she said huskily between their kisses

"How bad" he said it the same manner

The blonde took hold of one of his hands and guided to her other moist lips, feeling her wetness he groaned and rubbed her pearl insanely making her arch her back

"My wild cat" he whispered then sucked her earlobe she moaned from sheer pleasure, his other hand found its way in the silky little clothing she wore to her breast and kneaded while the thumb caressed her already hardened nipple

_KNOCK KNOCK_

They stopped immediately fearing their four year old son would open the door without permission pulling the cover over them grateful they're not completely naked yet

A pair of similar honey eyes to Cagalli's peeked from the door to check first if the parents are still awake

"Come in Shouta" she told him with her soft motherly tone even if she was a little frustrated he's still a child _our child_ she smiled

"Mommy can I sleep with you…please" he stepped into the room

Cagalli looked at the man beside her they both shrugged then smiled at their love fruit

"Of course you can sweety" she swatted closer to Shinn and patted the mattress for her son

Shouta ran quickly and jumped into his mother's arms, Cagalli laid on her side extending one arm for him to rest on, the little creature settled himself comfortably. The only female felt Shinn's arm snaking slowly from behind her to hold her; she tilted her head to him and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Mommy, good night Daddy" he yawned feeling safe in his mother's embrace

"Good night" the parents replied in unison

"I love you My Cagalli" Shinn added in low voice to his wife

"I love you too My Shinn" she said and kissed his hand…

Morning came and for house with only three people living in, it sure was noisy

"Wake up Shouta!" Cagalli said for the hundredth time

"I want to sleep" he mumbled

"Cagalli where's my blue tie" yelled Shinn from inside their big closet

"It's in the second right drawer" she told him while she was shaking her son

"Shouta! If you don't wake up right now I swear I'm not gonna let you sleep over Uncle Kira's tonight" she was praying so hard that it'd work this weekend it their turn to be child free

The little boy shot from the bed "I'm up Mommy" she held his hand and went to him to the bathroom

"I can't find it anywhere!" Shinn came out of the closet

"Make sure he washes his face and brushed his teeth" the blonde told her husband and went into the closet

"Yes ma'am" he went to his son

Opening the drawer she instructed Shinn to do earlier "Where is it….where is is it…come on you little piece of…" they could hear her voice, Shinn quickly covered his son's ears

"Found it" few moments later she yelled

"Your mother really gets cranky in the morning" Shinn told his son secretly

Shouta giggled innocently

"Come on guys…" Cagalli said putting on her shoes

The little raven haired ran to his mother and she stood on her knees by the bed where she laid his clean clothes

"Let's get you changed…" she said taking off his pajamas and putting on his shorts and t-shirt

"Breakfast Mommy" his stomach growled the same time

"I made you a sandwich eat it in the car we're already late" she pecked his lips _If your father didn't have his urges in the shower _she smiled happily because she enjoyed every minute of it

"Okay mommy" he smiled

Three of the Asuka's fully dressed walked together to their cars; Cagalli put her son in her car and then went to Shinn's

"Tonight is our night" she winked while she was leaning in his window

"I can't wait" he said and pulled her gently to capture her sweet lips for a goodbye kiss

"Drive safely and don't let those two get to you" she waved and got back to her car

"You ready" she asked her son looking at him through the mirror for the rear view

He nodded eagerly as he ate his tasty sandwich

Cagalli dropped her son at the day care centre

"Aunt Lacus will pick you up today..." he nodded "Have fun sweety" she hugged him tightly as much as she and her husband looked forward to every other weekend where they get some time alone she still hated not being with her little man

"I'm going to miss you" she hugged him tighter

"Mom…need air" Shouta coughed

"Sorry…I love you" she smiled warmly

"I love you too…bye bye" he waved and ran to his cousins in the playground

The blonde watched her son for a few minutes, all this morning she had this strong feeling that something bad will happen _God I hope I'm just hallucinating…_ Then she felt like someone was watching her, she turned around her eyes scanning the place but nobody looked suspicious

She shook her head _Yeah I must be…_she turned her back and getting her car she drove to work

**In the evening**

Heading back home she called Lacus

"Is Shouta with you?" she asked worriedly as soon as the pink haired answered

"Relax Cagalli he's with me…What's eating you?" a question was directed to her

"Nothing guess mother's instincts" she breathed a sigh of relief

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked concernedly

"I don't know" she parked her car in the garage and leaned her head on the steering wheel "I have this feeling that something bad will happen-" again she felt the same thing she felt this morning like someone was watching her every move

"Cagalli…" her sister in law called her

The woman got out her car, fear was creeping up on her and she searched her front yard not a damn thing

"I'm loosing it" she said more to herself than Lacus

"Cagalli you must be tired I'm sure nothing will happen, just go get a long hot bath…wear something sexy" she whispered the last part then giggled

Cagalli giggled too "Yeah your right I'm just tired" she pushed the little voice in her head all the way back and ignored it

"Good night Lacus say hi to the kids for me"

"Bye Cagalli" they hung up

Getting into her room throwing her purse to a corner, the amber eyed stripped down in her bathroom and took her hot shower, feeling the tingling sensation in her womanhood when she remembered the hot shower with Shinn this morning

Cagalli turned off the water and wrapped herself with a towel and made her way to the dresser she sat in front of it and held her brush, and brushed her longer blonde hair…

A forgotten unpleasant dream resurfaced the one she had that dreadful night and her heart skipped a beat and twirled around in her seat when she thought she saw a figure

She sighed and massaged her temples "Stop it Cagalli…No one's here" she told herself then she went to her wardrobe walk in cabinet to look for something to wear.

Jogging on the spot and rubbing the side of her own arms her wet body needed to be dried and clothes after that shower, her eyes roamed the clothes for something 'revealing' to wear for her love…

She bit her lower lip, standing still now only her hands rummaging the dresses

"What to wear…no not this…too much trouble…wore it the other day…this one's per-" her conversation with herself ceased when she felt two strong arms wrap around her petite body from behind

"Shinn…" she giggled and he sniffed at the crook of her neck and then attacked her sensitive skin with his lips, something felt strange about Shinn. The way he held her was unfamiliar or more precisely forgotten, his kisses and touches were…_ different_

And a weird feeling stirred in her body and she turned around to look at…

Her amber eyes widened fear rushed throw her, the man in front of her was not her husband it was the man who used to have nightmares about she pushed him away

"Asu…Asuran" her voice fearful and she started shaking helplessly

"What are you doing here?" she searched for an opening to run but he blocked her way all too well

The blue haired stared with a dangerous look in his cold emerald eyes smirking at her reaction, in these years he's loved the feeling of scaring people especially the female gender…

"What? No long time no see or a simple hello" his voice sent chills down her spine and he closed the small distance between their bodies and ran his index finger over her exposed skin

Cagalli stiffened "What do you want Asuran?" she dared and looked him in the eye

"I believe you know what I want" he started then lowered his lips to her ear and breathed hotly on her "My princess" and he licked her ear…

End of Chapter 16

Mwahahaha I'm gonna leave you to your imaginations until then my lovely reviewers

Take care!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, here's the new chapter which is one before the last…in short the next chapter will be the last. –Sighs- I enjoyed writing this story and what I enjoyed more getting you're lovely reviews that gave me the encouragement and enthusiasm to continue it.

**Thank you so much…so very much for reviewing** (a sucker for reviews that I am hehe XD)

**gseedlover****CommandoDude****, kristin, ****gundamseedluver****blue-temptress****Dark Saviour 1st****asucags****, CC, ****xoxoanimeluber****, heller, ****ChanginG-WindS**

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: me no own gundam seed destiny

**WARNING: NOT FOR CHILDREN or CONSERVATIVE INDIVIDUALS**

Chapter 17

The frightened female pushed him with all her strength "Get away from me!" she yelled.

She tried to run but he grabbed her and put a small cloth over her mouth and nose that made her unconscious the last thoughts were of _Shinn…_and she dropped limp against him

Asuran picked up the sleeping Cagalli and placed her gently on the bed after that he tied her to it and caressed her cheeks after he kneeled on the floor.

"Tonight you'll be mine Cagalli" he kissed her then removed the towel from her body,

The blonde began to stir feeling cold. The amount of the chloroform wasn't too much he just wanted to make her unconscious for a little while he wanted her conscious for what he in stored for her.

His eyes gazed at her stunning naked beauty hungrily his hands moved slowly over her bare skin admiring every inch of it, she shuddered under his touch and called her love's name again

"Shinn…"

And he hated it so he slapped her hard; she jerked her head up something held the rest of her numb body back.

Cagalli opened her eyes and took in her environment slowly which was kind of blurry at first but then it cleared, she was in her room tied up to the bed, Asuran setting beside her touching her body

"Asuran…" the drug still had some effect on her "Please…don't do this" she begged him however the man she was looking at ignored her and kept touching and feeling her body

"You should be mine…You're the only one worthy of me…The other women are just whores they're nothing" he spoke not looking at her face and leaned down to her neck

"I missed you Cagalli" he was like a baby deprived for so long from his mother. He nipped her soft skin gently, his hand playing with her mounds

"Asuran stop..." she begged him again, he heed her no attention

The man lowered his head to one of her mounds and sucked it gently groaning from the pleasurable taste

"I said STOP" she shouted her throat was dry; her treacherous body was warming up to his touch. She squirmed but to no avail tears fell freely she felt humiliated more than that she felt violated.

He smirked proud he got a reaction from her, her nipple hardened as he pulled on her breast with his thirsty lips he was already hard. Asuran knew for a fact that her husband wouldn't arrive for another two hours, he's been keeping an eye on them for quite sometime he was glad to find out they were so punctual which eased the path to operation reclaiming Cagalli back.

He went up gradually to her ear not before trailing her skin with his tongue

"Shhh…I promise I'll be gentle" he whispered huskily and gave her ear a lick

"Don't touch me" her voice was cracking as she sobbed _help_ she screamed in her head

"Already did" he grazed her neck with his teeth, still on his knees on the floor.

"Stop Asuran…don't do this…" she pleaded him again

He just smiled the man she once loved was not in his eyes tonight, even in that other night they didn't look this ruthless. She was scared like a pray trapped under the claws of a hungry predator with no chance to escape death.

He stopped to get himself lighter, jacket went off so did his shirt revealing his well toned muscled body which would be admired by many but not by this frightened blonde.

She tried to free herself no matter how much she pulled and squirmed she was only rewarded with pain and skin burns from the tight ropes around her wrists and ankles.

"HELP" she screamed knowing that it wouldn't help but that didn't mean she'd give up

"If you know what's best for you you'll shut that sweet mouth of yours" his tone was very threatening

_Shinn…please come…God…please let him come_ her eyes searched for any object near her that could help but there was none

He relieved his throbbing member from the pants satisfied for now with only his boxers on. He climbed on top her, straddling her hips grinding his manhood hard against her

"Cagalli" he moaned her name, and then leaned to finally kiss those _pink lips_ of hers

She was not going down without a fight, when he forced her lips open she bit his tongue with all that she could, making him back up in pain and droplets fell from his mouth

Asuran sat on her and slapped her hard

"You fucking bitch" he bellowed at her gripping her chin roughly with one of his hands while the other touched his tongue

"I told you don't make this hard on yourself. Now be a good girl like you are princess and let me relish the sweet taste of your lips" he said it while leaning closer, his voice getting huskier as he closed the gap between them slowly

Cagalli spat on his face with all the saliva she could gather "Get off me" she shrilled

He wiped it with the back of his hand and a smirk plastered on his cold face he went to her ear while one his hands slid along her smooth flat stomach, she closed her eyes afraid that he'd beat her again but she only felt him between…

Asuran's middle finger rubbed her womanhood parting its lips and rubbed her pearl

"They're not the only lips I can taste" he said with a sultry voice he bit her ear gently and he heard her low 'No'

"You're going to enjoy this more than I will" he said before ravishing her lower lips.

Her intoxicating scent drove him wild, he licked sucked and grazed at the sensitive smooth skin. She gasped her body reacted against her will; she kept crying and telling him to stop. She hated herself how could she do that to Shinn?

Asuran only smirk and continued his torture sweet to her and very painful to her, she could feel her release, she felt so helpless so weak so disgusting so _filthy_.

He knew she near her peak, her breathing rasped with short pants and she twisted under him and tried to kick held her with his arms forcing her to be steady and increased the pace of his licks on her pearl

"Stop it…please" she struggled to keep her voice straight

With last suck to one of her sensitive spot she orgasmed feeling strength draining out of her she lay emotionless after. He drank her not believing someone could taste so good, she exceeded any woman he had _worthy of being mine_ his twisted mind convinced itself.

Dried tears on her cheeks, her pillow sheet wet from her continuous crying, she hated him for doing this to her. How can he be so cruel to her? Her brother used to be his best friends and they had some good times in their relationship while it lasted minus the little incident.

"Why" her voice lifeless

He lifted himself from her crotch and aligned his face with hers, he looked intently into her eyes

She asked again same lifeless tone "why"

He licked her salty cheeks "Why what princess" she didn't know when he removed his last article of clothing but she felt his member poking at her wet entrance

"Why are you doing this?"

He pecked her lips satisfied that she wasn't struggling anymore; he knew he shattered her after what her body gave him moments earlier

He smiled slyly "Don't you know"

She lay like a cold corpse just praying silently that this night will be over or someone will come to her rescue.

"You're my obsession" and he shoved himself.

Cagalli squeezed her eyes shut; this was the longest minutes in her life. She whipered 'Shinn' in last desperate call for help.

Asuran couldn't care less if she was closing her eyes, crying her eyes out this was just too good to be true for him to be inside the woman he loved. He didn't care if she hated him for it right now he sought to be complete and only by her body. He forgot his promise to be gentle as he lost himself in her warmth.

His thrusts were rapid he was very close to her release, loving and enjoying every inch of her depth. He screamed her name and shot his seed into her then lay on top of her until his breathing evened.

She felt like _trash_ he emptied himself in her, she didn't feel anything it was as of she was dying she believed she was dead when he spoke he brought her back to the unpleasant reality.

"You're more than I imagined" he kissed her neck and buried his face in it.

"I missed you Cagalli" he meant it in his own sick way.

"I hate you" she told him bitterly.

Cagalli couldn't believe that she lost her will to live Shinn and Shouta popped into her head for a nanosecond she smiled.

Her ears couldn't believe it she heard a car _SHINN_

"Fuck" muttered her rapist and got up quickly and put his clothes on "He's early"

"No matter" he picked his jacket from the floor and his hand dug in its pocket.

"SHINN" she yelled and started squirming and pulling her hands and legs to free herself.

"SHINN" she screamed again.

Her eyes shot toward Asuran when she heard a 'Clicking' noise

"No" she shook her head; he had a gun in his hands

"From now on you'll only be mine" he smiled evilly

The door burst open and revealed a panting Shinn; he came running as soon as he heard his wife call his name. He had left work early to spend more time with her and he got a sick feeling when she didn't appear when he opened the front door.

He dashed upstairs when she screamed "Shinn"

He was standing in his door a gun aimed in his direction, his wife laying naked

"Cagalli" he couldn't believe the bastard would sink so low

The blonde turned her head in shame she didn't bring on herself but to be naked in front of her husband with another disheveled man.

"Asuran" he said through gritted teeth, clutching his fist.

A rage burned in his red eyes, he looked scary. In his heart only the intent to rip the smirking Asuran from limb to limb.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his royal presence" the man with the gun sneered mockingly

"You bastard" without a second though Shinn jumped on him.

A bullet was fired but Shinn managed to throw the gun from Asuran's hand and the bullet pierced a hole into the sealing.

"Shinn" she couldn't do anything but scream.

She kept pulling at her ropes watching as her husband engaged in a fist fight with her attacker.

Shinn somehow tackled him to the ground restraining Asuran with his weight on. Without hesitation his fists haled down on Asuran's face. The man flat on the floor connected his fist to Shinn's chin.

Cagalli was groaning it was painful but she must do it, with a last pull her right hand was freed. She immediately started to remove the ropes.

Asuran got up and ran toward the gun he grabbed it the same time Shinn did.

Cagalli's heart felt like it was going to burst when she saw her husband being shoved against the wall. Both hands free she bent to free her legs, she was shaking…

One of them was holding the gun while the other tried to take it back, just as she was untying the last knot she heard two gun shots.

"No" she screamed and tried to get of the bed only to fall on her face she looked up to see blood trickle from Shinn's body with everything she had gone through tonight.

Cagalli fainted…

End of Chapter 17

Inhale-EXHALE- Boy what a hard chapter that was for me to write, I hated myself for doing this to my Cagalli (fangirl weeps) but it was enjoyable to make Asuran so evil Mwahahaha (evil fangirl laugh).

Next chapter is the last as I mentioned earlier but how will the story end? Happy? Sad? Tragic? Well that's for me to know and for you guys to find out…**REVIEW**

Well please tell me how I did? I hope I didn't screw anything up XD

Thank you for reading!

Take care


	18. Final Chapter

Hello my dear reviewers and readers, sadly all good things must come to an end (I hope you agree with me that this is good XD). I loved every moment of writing this fic and I enjoyed it even more when I heard from you guys.

**Thank you guys so much for everything for the encouraging words and for the continuous support…couldn't have done it with out you…Hontoni Arygato **

**asucags, ****blue-temptress, ****gundamseedluver, ****Dark Saviour 1st, ****gseedlover, ****Songstress of Victory****, heller, ****CommandoDude****, Kristin, ****Mahha55, ****ChanginG-WindS, ****xoxoanimeluber****, CC**

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

Enjoy!

Well here's the final chapter for this story.

Blood spluttered on his face as the man restraining him against the wall coughed it; he couldn't believe he was still alive. The man fell on him causing them both to fall on the carpeted floor that was covered with the crimson liquid.

"Cagalli…" he heard him say her name with his last breath

With great effort he pushed the man off him and crawled to the blonde on the floor, he winced in pain moving was hard for his injured body. It didn't matter as long as she was safe and alive.

He reached the bed his body was betraying him, he felt the world around him darkened. Now was not the time to give in, he had to be strong for both of them.

His back rested against the bed then he lifted her head and gently placed it on his lap

"Aaah" he screamed in agony.

That wasn't such a good idea the weight of her head on the leg that has been shot made him almost lose to the darkness that began to surround him as his body started to lose blood.

Cagalli was coming to she moved her head which caused more to his suffering; he groaned and suppressed his crying. Her reddened eyes shot open when she felt something gooey and cold in the back of her head mixed with warmth.

"Shinn!" she cried his name in disbelief hugging him and began to sob.

"Hushh…its okay everything is over. It's going to be alright" he caressed her back to soothe her pain.

"I thought I lost you" she hiccupped and buried her head in his neck squeezing him tighter afraid that she might be dreaming that he might go away.

One of her hands touched her hair and when it came into her view "Oh my God…" she knew it wasn't her blood.

"Don't worry it's just my leg" he wearily smiled, beads of sweat starting to fall on his face. He took of his jacket and placed it around his bare wife.

"You need help" tears seemed endless from her eyes as they darted when she stood up and looked for a phone…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The days went by and the smile on her face was lost it would only appear in front of her son she didn't want her little Shouta to feel anything awkward or something horrible happened to her and she was grateful that her brother and her sister-in-law were kind enough to take care of him for a few days.

Shinn knew that the night had left a deep scar in her but he hated seeing her that way. Like a bird with broken wings, that lost the will to fly again. She shouldn't be that way _If only I were there…_

"Cagalli" he said her name one night as his hands searched her side of the bed for any sign of the blonde.

He opened his ruby eyes lazily and rubbed them yawning. 01:30 am read the digital clock on his left. Then he heard it faint sobs from their bathroom.

He knocked gently on the door "Cagalli…are you okay" and placed his ear on it.

She sniffed and answered with an 'I'm okay…I'll be there in a mintue'

He decided he'd wait for her but when ten minutes passed and still no sign of her coming out of there he turned the knob and was glad to find it not locked.

Cagalli didn't hear him come in she was seated in the bathtub filled with water and she was rubbing her body with the loaf rather harshly. Her eyes brimming with tears while she tried her best to control her crying.

He watched her clutching both fists at his sides now he understood why she'd wear all those clothes to hide all the damage she had inflected on her skin.

"Shinn" she gasped when her wrist was pulled by him. Then she looked away in shame.

"What are you doing Cagalli" he removed the object in her hand and tossed it to the marble floor then kneeled next to the tub, bringing her chin up with his gentle fingers.

She couldn't hide it anymore she tried her best not break down on him but when he saw her in that shape she couldn't hold it anymore.

"I need to cleanse myself" she cried wanting to break her eyes away but he held her firmly.

She saw the confused look on his face "from his stench from his filth" she cried out bitterly.

"Cagalli…" _she's been doing this for a long time_

"I don't deserve you Shinn" _for me…but don't you see Cagalli if…_

"If I were there that night" his head tilted downward, ebony bangs covered his eyes "You wouldn't have gone through all this" without realizing he tightened his grip on her small wrist.

The blonde didn't mind the minor pain but she couldn't believe what he was saying _he's blaming himself…_

"NO Shinn! It's not your fault" one of her hands touched his hand that was under her chin.

"And it's not YOURS. Stop doing this to yourself and don't you dare say that you don't deserve me" he shouted trying to hold back the tears.

"Shinn I…But I am...tainted" that's the best word she could describe herself then.

He raised his eyes letting them fall on her "You're not. You're still the same beautiful caring blonde that I fell in love with five years ago…"

"Shinn…"

"You're still the one I want to wake up to every morning the one I want to grow old with…"

"I…"

"You're still my Cagalli and I am still you're Shinn" he caressed her cheeks and smile sincerely.

He meant every word of it and with that smile the rain was gone all the clouds were cleared. She tried to shut her heart down but he made it so hard with such sweet and kind words, and she fell in love with him that night all over again.

She looked at the angel standing in front of her looking at her with such love and passion in his eyes, reaching for her heart and calling her with that much love shown he made her feel brand new.

Cagalli pulled him down with a longing embrace it's been a long time since she felt him so close to her.

"Shinn I-" he put a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to say anything" then captured her lips with a sweet gentle kiss.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The day that the news of her husband's death arrived was a sunny day both outside and inside. Strange for some women they would mourn the loss of their 'dear' husband but not this lady.

It was the day she was freed after all these years she couldn't believe her prayers were answered just was wondering why the heck it took that long.

It didn't matter her strings unattached finally, hell was nothing compared to the way he treated her and made her feel about herself. _Shit bag _she cursed him.

When her mother told her that he passed from this world she expected her daughter to cry and cry she did but the tears that came were from happiness and relief that her night mare was gone. _Good riddance._

Her happiness doubled as she inherited the fortune that her deceased husband worked so hard to achieve and it was all hers for the taken. And her joy mounted to limitless heights when she was reunited with her lover once again.

Luna and her life companion left the country with the money they had-and no more restrictions-they could go anywhere they pleased and most importantly they had each other and they stood against all odds to get to where they were.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Almost three years later

A family of four was enjoying the great outdoors on a wonderful summer day, two couples sat on the grass under the shadow of a large oak tree in one of the most beautiful parks in the city.

The woman was admiring the features of the handsome face that belonged to her husband,

_xxx_

_"Don't you think I should get an abortion…it could be his" _

_"The child deserves a chance in life, he or she didn't do anything wrong besides I will always be the father of your children" he put his palm on her slightly swollen belly and held her with the other arm…_

_xxx_

She smiled _if there is an angel on earth then it must be you_.

The man lying casually on the ground with a knee propped up and his hands comfortably behind his head, his eyes were closed but he felt her gaze on him.

"I love you" she heard him say.

"I know" her smile widened, she leaned her head down wanting to steal a kiss from his lips.

But he surprised her as he flipped her over she yelped as she found herself the one to the ground and he was on top of her grinning and wiggling his brows seductively.

The blonde beneath him giggled "Shinn the kids might see us"

"I won't go too far" he sucked at her neck gently "If they ask we'll tell them we were wrestling" then his lips met her eager ones.

They kissed passionately pleasuring themselves with their tongues, hands roaming on each other's bodies.

"And of they asked who won" she asked after they released the physical contact.

"Of course I did" he said proudly.

In a moment she turned the tables she was on top now, she straddled his hips and pinned his hands on the grass behind his head.

"Think again honey" she sneered with a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

The raven haired chuckled she surprised him he would be able to have her under him again in an instant but with such a look on her beautiful face he couldn't besides he was enjoying the view of some of the exposed creamy skin of her cleavage.

"Mom!" their son yelled with anger running their way.

Shinn and Cagalli immediately sat properly when they heard Shouta's voice. They saw him running away from a little girl with distinctively blue hair and cute emerald eyes whom also recognized as their daughter.

"What is it Shouta" the blonde asked her seven year old son.

As Shinn stood on his knees and smiled opening his loving arm for the girl that was laughing gleefully running toward him with the best speed her small feet could give. And she threw herself at him they her mother does.

"That stupid little devil…" Shouta began angrily pointing at his sister but minded his language when his mother gave him a stern look

"I mean this beloved sister of mine" his eyebrows twitching and his mother was trying to suppress the laugh.

"Ruined my castle" he continued and huffed when he saw the 'little devil' stuck her tongue at him over their father's shoulder.

"Did you do it Lin?" she asked her daughter.

Lin released her bear hug on her father and stood facing her mother her eyes cast down "Yes" she whispered

Shinn put a gentle hand on her small shoulder "Why did you do it Lin" he asked her

"Shouta didn't let Lin play…So Lin was angry" she told them.

"You didn't tell me that you want to play" the raven haired boy exclaimed.

"Of course she wants to play with you Shouta, you're her big brother" his mother said to him and nudged him toward his sister as Shinn did the same to their daughter.

"Apologize to your brother Lin" Shinn said to her in a fatherly tone

"Lin is sorry Shouta" she apologized blushing

"I'm sorry too. Come" he took his sister's hand in his "Let's play together" he grinned like his father.

They ran toward the sand box and started playing this time together. Cagalli gazed at her husband as he watched the kids with that sweet look on his face. Her family was the thing she was thankful for most.

"I love you" she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know" he whispered kissing her head and putting his arm around her. She felt as warm as the sun with her angel right beside her.

The End

Cheesy? Corny? Not bad? Kill myself and rid the world of the likes of me? XD

Well anyway I am proud of what I have written even if it wasn't the best of standards but all in all it was fun and good at least that's what I think.

I know I'm a sucker for happy endings lol . I hope that I didn't disappoint any of you. Please don't hold back on me any word is highly appreciated so REVIEW and let me know.

I love you guys!

Take care


End file.
